Music To Die For
by Lily1986
Summary: They came from different worlds: The Fighter and the Princess. When Arthur Pendragon is caught participating in illegal bare knuckle fighting, he is forced to carry out his probation by volunteering to build the set for the spring musical. There he meets a singer who he will love more than anything and an eccentric pianist who will become the best friend he never had. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: **Here it is... the first chapter of my new story that I feel like I have been promoting for way too long. I really, really hope that it lives up to your expectations. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I am going to enjoy writing it. This is a big project I am embarking on so please be patient with me since I don't know yet what my updating schedule will be like. I have the basics planned out and you can expect a whole lot of angst, drama, romance, friendship, etc etc. This is a modern twist on a classic tale. It'll be a spin on what the show gave. The roles have been reversed but I'm going to be working hard to keep everyone in character. As much as I can anyway without sacrificing the narrative. I've always believed the trick to writing good fanfic is keeping the beloved characters... well in character... but the tables are turned so some things may be a little different. Hopefully, it doesn't make you cringe. And oh yeah... the trailer... the beautiful trailer that I have been gushing about for weeks... that will be uploaded fairly soon. I'll hopefully be able to have a link up here with my next update. But, if you do not want to wait that long (and I know you don't) I'd suggest following LonerCheerleader on YouTube. She'll be posting the video really soon. Sooner than you think! Anyways... here it is... enjoy... and remember... comments are always welcome. Good or bad, they help us write better. Believe it or not. Constructive criticism is especially welcome! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Arthur Pendragon opened his eyes suddenly when the sound of his cheap alarm clock beeped loudly causing him to groan as he lay back on his mattress and rubbed the palms of hands against his eyes. He squinted against the sunlight pouring in through his windows. He frowned and cursed that he couldn't even afford curtains to cover those windows. He sat up in bed, cringing when he looked down and noticed how bruised his ribs had gotten overnight. His knuckles were red with cuts and skin was peeling. He sighed and looked at the bills of money sitting on the floor next to his wallet by the mattress. He picked it up and counted it again for what felt like the millionth time since it had been handed to him the night before.

He sighed, separating what he would have to give for rent later that morning before he left for class. He was left with ten pounds. He stood up stretching his arms and walked toward the loose floorboard in his flat. Getting on his knees he stuck his hand inside, reaching for a small tin can, and pulled it out slowly so he wouldn't drop and spill its contents. He lifted the top and stuck the money he had left over inside before putting the can back in the floor.

He stood up and walked toward the shower to start his day.

* * *

Gwen Leodagrance opened her eyes slowly to the sound of her cell phone's alarm. She smiled at the music she'd set as her alarm rang inside her room. Stretching on her bed, she sat up and stood walking toward the curtains in her room to open them. She let the sunlight pour over her for a minute before walking toward her bathroom to start her shower. A knock on her door caused her to turn toward the sound. Her maid poked her head inside.

"Oh, you're up… Good morning, dear."

Gwen smiled. "Good morning, Collette."

"Let me start your bath for you."

"It's not necessary…" Gwen frowned. "I can do it."

"None sense." Collette said stepping further into the room. "You sit here and wait for me."

Gwen sighed sitting back on her bed. "Is daddy still here?"

"Your father had to leave for the office early this morning." Collette was saying from the bathroom. "But, not to worry… James will take you to uni."

"I can drive myself, you know."

"We know you can…" Collette walked back into her room drying her hands on her apron. "But your daddy would prefer you didn't."

"Of course," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Gwen…" Collette frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm nineteen." She sighed. "And daddy still treats me like I'm nine."

"He loves you."

"I know he does."

"And things haven't been the same since your mama passed and Eli left."

Gwen's mother had passed away when she was just nine years old. She'd lost a long time battle to lung cancer. Elian had been eighteen when he left home three years ago. Gwen was just sixteen years old when she came home from school one day to find his room completely packed. Collette said that Eli and their father had fought and said some nasty things. Tom had wanted his eldest son to go on to law school and become a lawyer like him. Eli wanted to have his own life. It had been three years since they'd heard from him.

"Gwennie?"

She looked up and smiled sadly at her maid who for as long as she could remember had been like a second mother to her.

"I'll be alright."

"Good… better get on with it then. You don't want to be late."

* * *

The morning had passed fairly quickly for Arthur. He'd been able to pay his landlord before leaving his flat. With his earnings from the night before he had been able to pay the last month he owed as well as this one. He knew he would be fine for the next few weeks but he still needed to schedule a few more fights that week in order to have some spending money. He tucked his hands inside pockets to ward of the biting cold as he walked toward his school. He hadn't slept well in two nights and he supposed he should go see a doctor about his ribs but they would ask questions and it wasn't like what he was doing was exactly legal.

He was about to cross the street with a town car sped past knocking him back a few paces. "Bloody bastard." He growled to himself. He watched the car park in front of the uni and a chauffeur walk around to the open the door for his passenger. He narrowed his eyes when he saw a young girl with curly hair and cinnamon skin step out and shook his head. "God forbid the Princess was late…" he mumbled. "Even if it means running down the rest of us mere mortals…"

He frowned when she looked back and caught him staring. He lowered his eyes to the ground quickly. When he looked up again she was already walking toward the building in front of them. He crossed the street as quickly as he could trying not to be later than he already was.

* * *

"Gwen!"

She looked up and smiled at her friends that were waving her over. Vivian, Mithian and Elena smiled from their benches in the quad.

"You're late." Vivian greeted with an eye roll.

"Late start this morning," Gwen said with shrug. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Mithian cut into the conversation. "You know Viv… she expects everyone to arrive before her."

Gwen bit back a grin.

"Are you auditioning for the spring musical?" Vivian asked ignoring Mithian.

"Of course she is." Elena cut in. "Gwen's singing voice is beautiful."

"I've thought about it." Gwen admitted. "I'm not certain I want to do it though."

"What?" Mithian asked.

"Why?" Elena frowned.

"Ladies, if Gwen doesn't want to then she shouldn't be forced to." Vivian said with a smile. "Leave her alone."

"Oh bollocks, Viv." Mithian glared. "You just don't want the competition."

Vivian narrowed her eyes. "I'm not threatened by Gwen's talent."

"You should be." Elena mumbled to herself causing the prickly blond to snap her head toward her.

"Alright…." Gwen cut in. "Enough. I wasn't planning to audition because I have too much packed on this semester. I've got to focus on my studies."

Mithian and Elena frowned while Vivian grinned broadly.

A scuffle behind them caught their attention and they noticed someone had tripped. Gwen frowned recognizing Merlin who was trying to hastily pick up his bag and the books that had poured out of it. Gwen watched a blond man walk up to the scrawny brunette and help him lift a book. She smiled softly before turning back toward her friends who were watching the entire exchange as well.

"He's a nancy, you know…" Vivian shuddered with a disgusted. "Everyone knows. I don't understand why he insists on hiding it."

Gwen frowned.

"Probably because he doesn't want people like you to know he prefers the company of men." Elena narrowed her eyes at Vivian.

"It's none of our business anyway," Mithian stated.

Gwen watched them with a frown before standing. "I should go."

"Where are you off to, Gwen?"

She cringed when she felt him behind her.

"Hi Lance…" she smiled tightly when she turned around.

"I thought I'd walk you to class."

"It's not necessary." Gwen said pulling Mithian to stand beside her. "Mithian was going to walk with me."

"I can't join you ladies?" Lance asked with a smile.

"We have a personal matter to discuss, Lance," Mithian answered eyeing her friend warily. "Sorry."

"Of course," Lance said lifting Gwen's hand in his to place a kiss on it. "I'll see you later."

"Definitely," Gwen said before walking around him and pulling Mithian with her.

"What was that about?" Mithian asked when they were out of ear shot.

"He's been coming around a lot more lately."

"Does he want to get back together?" Mithian asked.

"I think so," Gwen shrugged.

"And you don't want to…" Mithian finished for her. "Is there a reason?"

"I guess I just don't feel the same…."

"Oh… Gwennie…" Mithian frowned. "Well, maybe your knight in shining armor is still out there somewhere."

"Maybe," Gwen shrugged. "Maybe I'm not meant to be someone's princess."

"I don't believe that for a second." Mithian said stopping causing her friend to stop beside her. "You're meant to be happy."

Gwen smiled. "We'll see."

* * *

He didn't know what had gotten into him when he helped that scrawny kid out in the quad. He usually tries really hard to go unnoticed but it was bothering him to see how everyone had just stared and hadn't done _anything_.

Arthur stepped behind the building finding the person he'd spent all morning looking for.

"Gwaine," he called out.

Gwaine turned toward him with a grin and a fag hanging from his mouth. "Arthur! How's my favorite fighter?"

Arthur reached the Irish bookie giving him a hand shake that ended in a half hug including a pat on the back. "Exhausted from last night…"

"You took quite a beating, mate," Gwaine said with a nod throwing out his cig as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall behind him. "You back for more?"

"I need the money." Arthur shrugged. "Do you have anything?"

"Listen, Arthur…" Gwaine tried. "Maybe you should sit this one out. I saw your ribs and I'm willing to bet they didn't completely heal over night."

"I'm fine," Arthur cut him off. "I'm broke, man. I need the money… just set me up for another fight."

"Alright," Gwaine answered after some time. "Tonight good for you?"

"Tonight's perfect actually." Arthur said with a grin. "Where?"

"I'll text you the address right before the fight." Gwaine said. "You know I can't give out the address before then. Otherwise the bobbies would crash the party."

Arthur nodded understanding. "Alright, tonight though…"

"Yeah, Arthur," Gwaine said patting his shoulder and watching the blond cringe. "Sorry."

"I'm okay…" Arthur rolled his shoulders. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you, mate." Gwaine called after his retreating figure with a sigh.

* * *

Gwen stepped inside her musical theater class and sat in front of the piano watching the young man play on the keys. He was really into the music he was creating with his fingertips. Wearing his signature dark shades, Merlin seemed to have yet notice his audience. He stopped suddenly before sitting up stiffly.

"I feel you sitting behind me, Gwen." He said turning around to face her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "You took quite a nasty spill."

"I'm fine." He answered curtly with a shrug. "I wasn't looking where I was going is all."

"You okay, Merlin?" she tried.

"I'm fine," he answered with a soft smile. "Why?"

"Just…. You seem distracted today."

"No more than usual." He stated.

She gasped covering her mouth. "It's today, isn't it? The anniversary of your mum's passing…?"

He nodded with a sad smile because she remembered. Gwen sat on the bench next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin…" she repeated.

"It's been a year," he answered. "I'm quite over it."

"It's also been a year since you've been clean." She moved her arm and bumped his shoulder instead. "There's something to celebrate."

He lowered his gaze. "I wasn't going to do much celebrating today."

"Well, let's change that." She said holding on tightly to the bench as she sat. "Me and you…. Let's go tonight to the theater and catch a flick. What do you say?"

He smiled slowly. "Sounds like fun."

"Good." She said with a defiant nod. "I'll even let you pick. But nothing gory…"

"Scout's honor." He said lifting his two fingers. "I'll pick something you can stomach."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up and help you this morning."

"It's okay…" he said.

"Do you know who it is that did help you?" she asked.

"No…" Merlin shook his head. "I've never seen him before. Which is a shame… because he was really fit."  
Gwen shook her head. "It was nice of him, is all."

Merlin eyed her with a knowing smile. "And watching him walk away wasn't half bad either, was it Gwen?"

"Oh shut up, Merlin."

* * *

Arthur walked into his flat when his phone went off alerting him to a text message. He pulled his mobile out and saw that Gwaine had text him the address to an old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town. The fight was scheduled for six in the afternoon so that gave him a couple of hours to get inside to drop off his things and change before he had to leave again. Not having a car meant he would have to take the tube and then walk the rest of the way. It would take him at least an hour to get to the warehouse.

Within minutes, he was already on the tube. He'd text Gwaine that he was on his way to the location to let him know. Gwaine had texted back that the odds were in his favor tonight because the bets were coming in and most were betting on him. Arthur smiled at that. He'd created a reputation for himself it would seem.

He reached his final exit and was watching the floor as he stepped off the tube causing him to bump into someone. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before looking up. He recognized her immediately. The girl with the cinnamon skin and curly hair.

"You're fine." She said with the smile.

He narrowed his eyes. "First your driver and now you… looks like you won't stop until you've succeeded knocking me over completely, is that right?"

"Excuse me?" she asked with widened eyes.

"Excuse me." He muttered before walking around her and leaving the station. He left the two people he'd just bumped into staring behind him in confusion.

Arthur walked for almost half an hour before he saw the warehouse. He walked inside and immediately went to a corner to try and warm up. He knew he was the first fight of the evening. Putting his headphones in his ears, he started throwing punches into the air trying to warm up his muscles and prepare for the fight.

He didn't notice the commotion until it was too late.

The police raided the warehouse quickly causing the fighters to run in all kinds of directions. Arthur realized what was going on and ran toward the exit. He knew if he could just make it to the fields, he could lose them.

He ran as fast as he could through the tall grass but he knew he was being chased. He felt the wind get knocked out of him when he was dropped to the ground. He fought against the weight holding down.

"Hold… still…."

Arthur growled. "Get… off… me…"

"You're under arrest, kid."

He sighed and stopped fighting. It was over. They'd caught him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: **Hi everyone! First of all, I wanted to say a BIG FAT THANK YOU to everyone that has either reviewed, followed or favorited this story. And if you've done all three then you've hit the Fanfic dot net trifecta and you're officially amongst my favorite people in the world! And I thank you. I wish I could respond to each and every one of you personally but I hope this is enough. You're amazing! Also, I've gotten a lot of questions about this story in terms of plot details... I don't want to give too much away because I know people don't like to be spoiled but I will tell you this one will be longer than_ Camelot Investigations_. It's going to drag out for quite some time. I've got it mostly outlined. Some of you are probably wondering why Arthur was caught in the first chapter, and to that I ask, was he really caught? Or was he just at the wrong place at the wrong time? And can a cheetah really change his spots? That'll be a recurring theme within this story. There is much to be suffered here. If you like angst, then you're like me and you'll enjoy this. Another thing... remember that trailer I was gushing about...? Well, my good friend who some of you may know as LonerCheerleader on Youtube (she's very popular amongst the vidding crowd) has posted the trailer. And it is FANTASTIC! She's getting some real positive reviews over there on Youtube! I encourage you all to check it out and drop her a comment and a LIKE on the video. She worked really hard on it! Let's show her some love, okay? I have posted the link in my profile in case anyone has trouble finding it. And lastly, I know you all want Gwen and Arthur to meet already. They've had a couple of "encounters" in the first chapter and I tease their upcoming meet cute in this chapter some more but I can tell you without a shadow of a doubt that they will officially come face to face in the next chapter. Definitely, Maybe... We'll see! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He lifted his head from the steel desk when the door to the interrogation room opened.

"Mr. Pendragon," the muscular detective who'd tackled him to the ground in the field greeted without looking up from the file in his hand. "You've got quite the record."

Arthur leaned forward on the table and frowned. "I wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Illegal bare knuckle fighting isn't wrong, then?" the muscular detective's shorter partner spoke up. "We should probably introduce ourselves…. I'm Chief Inspector Tristan Knight and this is Detective Percival Mallory. Do you know why you are here, Mr. Pendragon?"

"Not really, no." Arthur crossed his arms in front of him. "Why don't you enlighten me, Inspector?"

"That's Chief Inspector to you-" Percival started as Tristan lifted his hand to calm him.

Tristan cracked a small smile. "I don't presume to try to understand your tough guy act, Mr. Pendragon…" he leaned toward Arthur as he placed his hands on the desk. "But I do expect your respect if you would be so kind."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "You don't have anything to charge me with, _Chief Inspector_, so why am I really here?"

Tristan smiled slowly before sitting comfortably on the desk. "Information… you have it and we need it. The quicker you talk the quicker you get to go home."

Arthur sat back in his chair with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Sure you do," Tristan said stretching his hand toward Percival who handed him the same file he had been looking through earlier. "Arthur Pendragon… art major at Cambridge, father disowned you, mother passed away at birth… and you have bruised ribs and lacerations on your knuckles which tells me that even though you may have not been fighting when we picked you up earlier today… you were participating recently… and if you're one of the fighters then you know the one we're really after…"

Arthur gave him a blank stare.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Your bookie?"

Arthur chuckled. "I don't even know his full name." he shook his head. "And even if I did, I wouldn't help you."

Tristan let a slow knowing smile spread on his face. "You'll be singing like a canary soon enough, Pendragon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We may not have enough evidence to arrest you on illegal gambling charges…"

Arthur eyed him with confusion as Percival sat down in a chair in front of him with a grin. "But we can put you at the scene of the crime… and for that you'll get at least probation…"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Your uni is about to have their spring musical and they need someone to build their set." Percival continued, ignoring Arthur's scoff. "So being that you are conveniently an art major, you get to help them. And maybe this way you can surround yourself with a different crowd for a change."

Tristan leaned forward. "Think of this as a chance to change your circumstances, Mr. Pendragon. Don't blow it…"

* * *

Gwen yawned in class. She and Merlin had been up until the early hours of the morning watching movies in her house. It got so late that he slept in one of the guest bed rooms. They'd both had to be at school earlier than usual because of their theater class. Their professor had requested a meeting with his students to discuss the annual musical they would be performing in a few weeks.

Gwen smiled softly at Merlin who was no doubt fast asleep and hiding behind his dark sunglasses.

"Good morning, everyone." Their professor, Mr. Gaius, entered the study hall.

Everyone greeted him in unison though albeit unenthusiastically.

"I said, good morning everyone…" he frowned and then smiled when they showed a bit more enthusiasm. "Very well then… I know you are all very tired. Especially because most of you don't have classes until much later, so I do thank you for at least showing up…." He turned his gaze on Merlin who had his head thrown back and his arms crossed in front of him. "Even if you are fast asleep at the moment… Gwen, please wake him."

Gwen bit back a laugh before shaking her friend awake. Merlin sat up with a start at having been woken so suddenly. He looked up and noticed Mr. Gaius watching him intently and frowned with humiliation before mumbling, "Sorry, Mr. Gaius."

"See me after the meeting, Merlin."

He nodded and sat up in his chair with a sigh.

"As you all know the spring musical is scheduled to commence within the coming weeks and we have yet to think of what we should do. Does anyone have any ideas?"

Vivian raised her hand from the back of the room. "What about Romeo and Juliet?"

"It's been done…" someone stated anonymously from the group.

"That's boring." Said another male voice.

Most of the class agreed unanimously.

Gwen looked around her and raised her hand. "What about we do something original?"

"Do you have something, Gwen?" Mr. Gaius asked.

She looked at Merlin who nodded his encouragement. "I might…"

"Well then, let's see it."

"It's a story about a jazz band traveling in 1930's London… kind of a murder mystery with the music as the backdrop." She started. "I've been working on the music for it with Merlin…"

"You're writing a screenplay?" Mr. Gaius asked with a smile. "What have you called your story?"

"Dancing on the Edge." She whispered with a shrug.

"It sounds brilliant." Mr. Gaius smiled. "Does anyone else disagree?"

Most people cheered and agreed. Vivian scowled at the back of Gwen's head.

"I think it's a good idea as well." Mr. Gaius agreed. "If no one has any valid reasons as to why we shouldn't do Gwen's idea, then Gwen will be in charge of this year's musical…."

Gwen opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. "Wait... what?"

Gaius smiled. "Don't worry… I'll assist the best I can. We'll meet later and discuss details if that's alright with you." She nodded and he turned toward the group. "The rest of you are dismissed. Merlin, please don't forget to see me."

The occupants of the room shuffled out quietly and Gwen stayed behind watching Merlin pick up his bag. "Want me to stay?"

"No, it's okay." He shrugged. "He's just upset I didn't phone him last night to let him know I was staying at yours. He's been a bit over protective since mum passed."

She smiled. "You said you ranged him."

"I forgot and by the time you asked it was already too late to call." he smirked. "He'll be okay once I tell him I was with you."

"Okay…" she touched his arm softly with a smile. "I'll see you later, then?"

"We'll grab a bite to eat later."

"Deal."

Gwen turned and left the room, mumbling a quick goodbye to their professor before closing the door behind her.

"I was worried about you, you know…" Gaius turned toward his nephew with a frown. "Yesterday was…"

"The anniversary of mum's passing…" Merlin finished. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I'd gone. Gwen invited me to a flick and we went back to her house and it got really late so I spent the night."

"I'm not angry." Gaius sighed with a deeper frown. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me… I thought you'd…"

"I know…" Merlin stopped him lifting up the sleeves of his shirt. "But look… I didn't. I really was with Gwen… you can ask her. I'm still clean, Uncle Gaius."

"I trust you, Merlin." The old man sighed. "Sometimes, more than you even realize."

"I'm really sorry I made you sick with worry." Merlin sighed softly.

"It's alright, my boy." Gaius answered. "Now go on… I have a meeting with the Chancellor."

"Is everything alright?" Merlin asked feeling worry creep up on him.

"No, it just has to do with a volunteer who will be helping us with this year's production." Gaius said absent mindedly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's not necessary." He shook his head toward the door. "Go on, Gwen's waiting no doubt."

Merlin smiled. "I'll see you at home then?"

"Of course."

* * *

Merlin walked out of the room and smirked at his friend before laughing out loud. "Just couldn't help yourself, could you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "How upset was he?"

"Not very much." Merlin said wrapping an arm around her. "I told you… you worry too much sometimes."

"Did he think-" she turned toward him unable to complete her thought.

Merlin sighed with a nod. "He expected the worst. But I told him I was with you and showed him my arms. He's fine now."

"Good." She grinned.

"Come on… we're already late enough…" he pulled her along with him.

She laughed and let him pull her toward their next class.

* * *

Gaius entered the room quietly and arched an eyebrow when he saw the two police officers standing in the corner of the Chancellor's office. He glanced at the back of the head of the young man slouching in a chair before turning his eyes on Chancellor Leon.

"You wanted to see me, Leon?"

"Gaius, thank you for coming on such short notice." Leon looked up from the file in front of him and signaled to the empty chair in the room next to the mysterious young man. "Please have a seat."

Gaius did as he was told before glancing quickly as the young man who couldn't be older than nineteen, maybe twenty. "I was told this was about the musical?"

"It is." Leon grinned. "Have you decided what you'll be doing this year?"

"I've just met with my theater group." Gaius nodded. "We'll be doing an original production this year. One of my students is writing the screenplay. Merlin will be working on the music."

"How is Merlin?" Leon asked.

"My nephew is fine, Leon." Gaius answered. "What is this about?"

Leon cleared his throat. "This young man, is Arthur Pendragon. He is on probation and these are the two officers who will be in charge of the duration of that probation, Chief Inspector Tristan Knight and Detective Percival Mallory. They've advised me that Arthur will be assisting this year with the building of the set for your musical. And anything else you may need."

Arthur looked up toward the ceiling feeling boredom creep up on him as the Chancellor continued to speak.

"He's a student here… an art major." Leon said. "I'm not fully aware of the details of his case. Only that he has plenty of hours to fill this semester if he wants to keep his scholarship and stay in this school."

Gaius watched the bored young man the entire time Leon described his predicament. He turned toward Leon. "You want me to put him to work then?"

"Yes…" Leon nodded with a smile. "Anything you need. Set building, errands to run. He will be at your disposal."

"Very well then." Gaius said addressing the young man in front of him. "You are to attend the weekly meetings like everyone else as well as every practice."

Arthur snapped his head toward him. "What? And just how many practices are there?"

"There will be practice every day in the afternoon." Gaius said crossing his arms.

"For how long?"

"Until production in just a few weeks, of course." Gaius eyed him with confusion.

"No, how long do they run for?" Arthur asked with an eye roll.

"Usually until the late evening." Gaius said. "My class puts forth a lot of effort. The Spring Musical is our annual fundraiser for the program. It's a bloody big deal, Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur scoffed and mumbled a quick response.

"I didn't quite catch that…" Gaius said with a frown.

"I said, fine." Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Then we'll see you Monday afternoon." Gaius said standing. "I'll have a meeting with my writers and they can explain what the set should look like."

"Wait, I thought you just needed me to glue things together or something."

"Oh heaven's no, my boy." Gaius said with a chuckle. "You're an art major. That means you can probably draw and even design some sets. You're actually a blessing in disguise, believe it or not."

* * *

Arthur kicked the door closed as soon as he walked into his flat. His time was no longer his for the next few weeks it would seem. He would be stuck as someone's errand boy. And not just anyone's but that old crow's errand boy. Professor Gaius had a reputation that preceded him. Everyone knew that the old man was about as lenient as a judge.

Arthur frowned realizing that he would be cut off from his only source of income for the next few weeks. He turned toward the loose floorboard in the room and sighed sadly as he dropped to the ground with his head in his hands. Things would be getting harder for him soon.

* * *

Merlin looked up from the dining table when his uncle walked into the home they shared. "Hey, I was expecting you earlier. What happened? I made dinner."

"I'm sorry…" Gaius frowned. "The meeting with the Chancellor ran longer than I expected. Then I had to get my notes ready for Monday. Can you please tell Gwen I'd like to meet with the both of you Monday afternoon?"

"Sure…" Merlin nodded watching him as he sat on the couch in their family room. "Something wrong? What was your meeting about?"

Merlin sat across from him folding his hands in front of him.

"Chancellor Leon wanted to introduce me to a new volunteer we'll be having for the next few weeks."

"Volunteer?"

"For the musical…" Gaius nodded. "He's an art major it would seem. He'll be building the set for the production. I want him to meet with both you and Gwen to discuss details."

"That's great!" Merlin grinned happily. "Someone volunteered to do that… so we don't have to make do with second hand sets we have to use every year that are falling apart…. Why are you not more excited about this?"

"Because the reason he's volunteering is that he's being forced to." Gaius frowned. "He is on probation and he has to spend his time giving back to the university since he is on a scholarship if he does not want to lose it."

"Oh."

"Merlin, I want you to stay away from him." Gaius frowned. "I don't trust him. Not really. You should have seen him today. He sat in the Chancellor's office with not a care in the world. He's a lost cause."

"No one is a lost cause, Uncle Gaius…" Merlin frowned.

"Merlin…"

"No," he continued. "When I was doing what I was doing, neither you nor my mum gave up on me. And look where I am now… maybe he just needs someone to do him the same courtesy."

"And you think that person is you?" Gaius asked.

"I don't know…" Merlin frowned. "Maybe… maybe not. Who knows… maybe Gwen will influence him some. The point is that no one is fully lost. I'm living proof of that."

Gaius smiled. "When did you grow to be so wise?"

"It's a blessing and curse… living with you, old man." He laughed when his uncle threw him a pillow. "Are you hungry? We should eat. I made your favorite."

"Shepherd's Pie?" Gaius asked.

"My mum's recipe." Merlin nodded his confirmation with a sad smile.

Gaius smiled sadly as well remembering his late sister. "Good… I'm starved."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N:** Here it is... the moment I think you all were waiting for... I really hope it lives up to your expectations. I also come with gifts... as you already know, we have the trailer that has been on Youtube for the last couple weeks. Now, my good friend Jessica has created a poster for the fic. It's lovely. She's also created a manip that may or may not have inspired one of the scenes in this chapter (*Hint* It was the last scene). The link to that is on my main page. I hope you enjoy. And as always, reviews are welcome. Both good and bad. Constructive is always best. Thank you again to everyone who has expressed such interest in this story. I'm really enjoying writing it. I'm finding it so easy to do so. I'm still so in love with these characters. And being able to give my own spin on the characters we know and love is a lot of fun. So thank you again for reading it and for all your kind words. You are amazing! :)

* * *

Arthur shuffled into the theater room early the next morning. He'd been told by the old man to be there on time or he'd make sure to report him. Arthur scowled, dropping his backpack on the floor next to him and falling back comfortably into one of the empty chairs. He crossed his arms and tossed his head back, closing his eyes hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Someone clearing their throat made him snap his head toward the door.

"Who are you?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow toward the gangly young man who'd just walked into the room. He stretched a hand in the form of a greeting. "I'm Arthur… Gaius said to be here before my classes. I'm supposed to meet with-"

"Me and Gwen!" Merlin interrupted him with a nod. "I'm Merlin. Uncle Gaius won't be joining us and Gwen just phoned to say she's running late."

Arthur looked down at his watch. "Do you know how late? Because I've got a class to get to-"

"Well, we can probably reschedule…"

"Yes! Great! That'd be perfect." Arthur grinned lifting his bag from the floor and turned toward the door. "Just let me know when-"

"Of course, I'd have to tell my uncle that you couldn't stay and then he's going to have to let the Chancellor know who's probably not going to have any trouble calling the detectives handling your case."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed before turning back toward him grumbling, "I guess I could get a note."

"A note? What is this? Primaries?"

"I really can't miss this class-"

"I'm here! I'm here! Sorry, I'm late!"

Arthur turned toward the voice that just interrupted him and narrowed his eyes. "You!"

Gwen was taken aback by his reaction. "Sorry, have we met?"

"No, of course not… _Princess_…"

"Excuse me?" Gwen asked with confusion.

Merlin glanced between his best friend and this new person suddenly dropped into their circle. "Uh…. Time out." He stepped in between the two people currently glaring at each other. "How exactly have you and Gwen met?"

"We've never officially met." Arthur glanced from Gwen to Merlin. "She just almost ran me down twice in one day."

"I did?"

Arthur nodded. "Once was your driver." He shrugged. "Not that it matters. Your kind doesn't exactly notice the rest of us mere mortals… can we get started? I have somewhere else I need to be."

He dropped down in the same chair as before and leaned forwarded clasping his hands together.

"Um…" Gwen turned toward Merlin.

"Arthur is the artist who will be helping us with the musical." Merlin started. "Uncle Gaius… hired him…"

Arthur scoffed.

"He's volunteering…" Merlin clarified trying to be evasive.

"I'm just here because-"

"Because you wanna do something good for your uni…" Merlin cut him off with a glare.

"Well, okay…" Gwen shrugged. "Do you have something you can show us? Something you've designed?"

Arthur sat up with annoyance and leaned over to pull out a sketchpad from his backpack. "I've never designed a set before… but I'm decent at drawing sketches. Just tell me what you need me to draw and I can probably build it."

He handed Merlin the thin book completely ignoring Gwen. Merlin gasped when he opened the cover.

"Wow, Arthur… these are really good…" he showed Gwen who tried to hide a smile.

"They are."

"I do alright." Arthur crossed his arms. "It might be a little different what you want me to do for you though."

"I'm sure you can pull it off." Merlin grinned. "Gwen's the visionary here. She wrote the manuscript. I'm just writing the music to accompany it. She'll have to explain to you what exactly we need."

Gwen looked up from her hands and almost gasped at the intense blue eyes staring back at her with the most annoyed look she'd ever seen directed at her. "Well, um…" she cleared her throat. "It takes place in the thirties… 1930's London to be precise. It's going to be about a jazz band dealing with the prejudices that came along with performing in predominantly white clubs and hotels. I was thinking our set design could be simple but grand… just elegant… and then maybe you can draw a backdrop of the city of London in the 1930's for outdoor scenes." She leaned forward and pulled out pictures she'd found using the internet. "Here are some examples…" she tried handing them to him.

He went to take them from her when their hands touched. This time she did gasp before pulling back her hand as if she'd been electro shocked. "Sorry", he mumbled.

She shook her head and whispered, "It's fine."

Merlin eyed the exchange with a hidden smile and cleared his throat. "So… do you think you'll be alright?"

"I should be." Arthur nodded. "When does it have to be done?"

"The show is in May. Just before classes let out."

"I thought it was the Spring Musical."

Merlin nodded. "It's usually in April. This year we got a bit of a late start so it's been pushed back two weeks. It gives you more time to work at least."

Arthur nodded and reached for his sketchpad. "Yeah… thanks." He put the pictures in his backpack along with the sketchpad. "I'll get started on drawing some designs. I'm assuming you'll want to see them before I get started?"

"If it's not too much trouble?" Gwen asked with a soft smile.

"I suppose it's not." Arthur shrugged before standing. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah…" Merlin nodded. "We'll see you, Arthur."

He nodded before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Merlin turned toward Gwen. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You gasped!"

"He shocked me!"

"I know he's good looking but my God Gwen… have some control."

"No… I mean he literally shocked me." She rolled her eyes.

"Of course he did." Merlin winked before standing and stretching. "Was that bit about James almost running him down true?"

"I don't know…" Gwen sighed. "I didn't make a good first impression, did I?"

"You were fine, love." Merlin shook his head wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "He just has a huge stick up his arse."

"I wonder why that is…" Gwen mused. "He seemed… angry to be here… annoyed even."

"I'm sure once he gets to know you and me… he'll have a different opinion of this arrangement." Merlin shrugged.

"If he doesn't want to be here, then why is he?" she asked.

"I think… that's something he should tell you. I don't want to spread gossip." Merlin said with a soft smile.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "You are such a liar, Emrys."

He laughed. "They're not my secrets to tell, Gwen… maybe once the two of you spend more time together, you'll become honest friends and he'll tell you."

"And how do you know? The reason he's here, I mean."

"Isn't it obvious?" Merlin asked. "Uncle Gaius told me."

Gwen shook her head and pushed him off.

* * *

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and leaned against the wall with a cringe.

"You don't look so good, mate."

He turned toward the voice and frowned. "What happened? Who snitched?"

Gwaine shook his head with a shrug. "I'm not sure. Heard you were taken though. Did you give them anything?"

"You mean did I rat you out?" Arthur shook his head. "No… and as punishment the fine detectives of our wonderful community have decided I need to give back."

Gwaine eyed him with confusion.

"They made me volunteer to build some sets for the uni's musical."

"You're going to be spending time with the theater freaks, then?" Gwaine said with a laugh.

"I met two of them and they're not…" Arthur stopped himself. "They seemed… normal."

"They're freaks." Gwaine shook his head. "Don't get close to that crowd, mate. It's not good for your… reputation."

"And getting arrested was?"

"At least that gives you… what do the American folk call it… street cred?" Gwaine smirked.

"Thanks." Arthur mumbled. "Are you scheduling anymore fights?"

"You're still healing from the last beating… maybe you should take this time off-"

"If I could afford it, I probably would." Arthur cut him off.

"Very well then… I've got something in the works. I'll phone you when I have the details."

"I need something fast." Arthur reminded him.

"I'll keep in touch." Gwaine said with a slight nod. "But it's best if you don't seek me out anymore… I'll find you. They may be watching your every move for now."

Arthur agreed. "Alright then… and you need to be careful. You may have a mole inside your organization."

"I'm already looking into that."

"What's going to happen? You know when you find the person…"

"The rat?" Gwaine asked. "An eye for an eye… they'll learn their lesson."

Arthur shuddered watching as he walked away.

* * *

She walked into the lunch pavilion and found him hunched over something on one of the benches. As she got closer she realized it was the sketchpad she'd seen that morning. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hi." She greeted softly. "Arthur? Right?"

He looked up and frowned turning back to his sketchpad. "Yeah, that's right."

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

He looked around him. "I don't own this bench."

She bit her lip, placing her tray down. "I'm sorry…"

He looked up with confusion.

"That I've offended you." She finished.

"Listen, Guinevere-"

"Gwen…"

"Guinevere…" he repeated. "My voluntary work is only supposed to last a few weeks and then we'll never have to see each other again. I'm not trying to make any new friends."

She looked around them. "It looks like you could use some…"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Friends… I mean…" she answered his silent question. He glowered and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just-"

"Why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you here talking to me, I mean? Aren't your friends waiting for you?" he asked exasperated.

"Um…" she cleared her throat. "I was just trying to be friendly."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Most people don't need to be asked… I thought I was being nice."

He sighed. "You are. I'm just wondering why that is? Guilt? Pity? Is that it? You pity me?"

"No!" she sat back. "I don't even know you… I-"

"Exactly!" he pointed with the charcoal pencil in his hand. "You _don't_ know me… so why are you here? Am I your next charitable cause? Because I honestly don't want any part in it…"

She shook her head with a scoff before standing. "I'm sorry I was such a burden. I was trying to be your friend. We're going to be working together fairly closely in the coming weeks. I thought it would be a good idea if we could at the very least tolerate one another. But seeing that you have me all figured out in that narrow mind of yours… well…. Goodbye, Arthur. I will see you in rehearsal."

He watched her walk away and sighed. He looked down and noticed she'd left her lunch in her haste to leave. With a groan, he stood shoving his sketchpad in his backpack and picking up her tray to follow her. He found her sitting at another bench surrounded by three other girls. Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the small group. She still hadn't noticed him when one of her friends with dark hair hit her arm and signaled toward him.

Her eyes widened in confusion.

"You forgot your lunch…" he tripped over his own words. "I… I figured you'd want it… I didn't do anything to it… just delivering it…. Um… here…"

He placed it down in front of her.

"Bye…" he said turning around and walking away from her quickly.

Gwen jumped out of her seat, ignoring the confused glances her friends were giving her and ran up to him. "Arthur…" She touched his hand and shuddered at the electrical current that surged through her. He turned toward her, looking down at their joint hands in confusion. She let go of him quickly. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"It's alright." He gave a small smile.

"I just wanted to say… thank you…" she smiled in return.

"It's nothing." He shrugged turning away from her once again and walked away.

She watched him as his retreating figure disappeared among the crowd.

"Who was that?" Mithian asked when she'd reached her. "He was gorgeous."

"That's the artist I was telling you about." Gwen turned toward her friend and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just… I thought he didn't want…"

"Didn't want what?" Mithian asked.

"Friends…" Gwen finished.

"Oh Gwennie…" Mithian smiled. "You and I both know that wanting friends and needing them are two different things… and that boy… could definitely use a friend like you."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: **I am the the absolute worst! I know that... I'm so sorry! I've been so busy lately with real life that I haven't been able to write as much as I would like to. And I hate using that excuse because that is exactly the same excuse that everyone uses... but it's true. I really hope y'all haven't given up on me though. This story has gotten a pretty incredible reception and I really hope this chapter lives up to all of your expectations. There's a lot of Arwen in this... and I promise I've already begun working on the next chapter which promises to have a lot of Merthur... at least the beginnings of what is supposed to be one hell of an epic friendship. I can't wait to write that! I also know a lot of you will probably dislike Lance in this story, but before you do, I want you to try to picture yourselves in his shoes... try to imagine what's going on through his POV... and it kind of really sucks... because despite his status and even history with this girl whom he loves so fiercely, he knows he's never going to be the one for her... remember there are no real villains in this story. I'm trying to keep this as realistic as I can... we always have those people who upset us so much that we "villainize" them, but in the case of M2D4, everyone thinks they're doing the right thing. Of course, that's not always right... the ends don't always justify the means... and some people don't need to be protected as fiercely as we think *cough Gaius cough*, but it doesn't mean their hearts aren't in the right place. Anyway, without further ado... here it is... Chapter 5 shouldn't take as long as this did. I've written out the beginning of it in my head already... And I think you all will like it... Especially those who have been asking me about the Merthur friendship... ;)**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

He lifted his bag higher on his shoulder and walked into Camelot. The small gym had been built since before his own father could walk and it was falling apart, but that didn't matter to Arthur. It was home. It was the one constant thing in his life. His father used to train there and now he did too. He nodded a greeting toward Leon who had inherited the gym from his own father. The two of them had been friends since childhood.

"Arthur, it's been a while…" Leon smiled brightly. "What brings you about these parts?"

"I need a place to train…"

Leon frowned. "Are you fighting again?"

"Never stopped…" Arthur shrugged placing the bag at his own feet. "I don't really have a choice though… do I, Leon?"

"If you would just contact your father… I'm sure he would-"

"My father hasn't spoken to me in years…" Arthur let out a snort. "Not since-"

"Morgana… I know…" Leon nodded sadly. "She wouldn't have wanted to see you like this… you know that, don't you?"

"She doesn't exactly get a say in my life…" Arthur shrugged his shoulders noncommittally. "Anyway… is it okay if I train here…? I have a fight coming up…"

"You know I don't condone any illegal fighting, Arthur…"

"Please, Leon."

"I couldn't turn you away, Arthur." Leon said sadly. "Even if I wanted to... This is as much your home as it is mine."

"Thanks, mate."

Leon nodded. "Anytime…"

"I'll be out of your way…" Arthur frowned. "No one will even notice I'm here."

"You're not a social pariah, Arthur. Despite the fact that you think you are." Leon shook his head. "You're free to train here whenever you'd like."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

He eyed her from the corner of the room with a scowl. He'd witnessed her exchange in the courtyard with the mysterious man the day before. Lance didn't know his name but he did know that he didn't particularly like the way she held his hand. Or the way he looked at her. He frowned. Gwen was no longer his. He had no say in what kind of people she chose to associate herself with. And if he was truly honest, he'd be able to admit that she was never truly his. But first that addict Merlin and now this. He had to protect her. Even if he was the only one who cared to do so.

She looked up from the pages in front of her and smiled softly at him. He felt the corners of his lip twitch. She was sitting with that strange Merlin at the piano. They were going over the music for the play no doubt. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe comfortably when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry, mate." the person mumbled and ducked into the room.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the back of the familiar head. He watched him as he passed by Merlin and Gwen. Merlin grinned as Gwen smiled softly. Lance even noticed her blush. He growled from his position at the door. Like hell he'd let this go further than it already had.

He pushed himself off the door and walked further into the room. He sat in the chair next to Gwen and put his arm on the seat she was in. Looking up at the blond man, he smiled smugly.

He watched proudly as the mystery friend Gwen and Merlin had recently made walked toward the art supplies in the room.

Gwen didn't even notice him as she continued talking to Merlin when Gaius walked into the room.

"Oh good… everyone is here…" he glanced at Arthur standing off to the corner. "Class, has everyone met Arthur, yet? He'll be joining us this semester. Arthur is an Art Major and he has graciously volunteered to create the set for this year's play."

Arthur waved shyly before sitting on the ground and getting to work quickly ignoring the hushed whispers among the group.

Gwen stood up and walked toward him. "Don't worry about Gaius…." She whispered squatting down next to him.

"He's doing it on purpose…" Arthur mumbled looking up from his paint supplies. "He knows I don't particularly enjoy having all the attention on me."

"You could have fooled me…" she smirked balancing herself on the balls of her feet.

He grinned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just walk into the room and have an air about you…" she shrugged. "You like the attention…"

He shook his head. "That's not true."

"It isn't?"

"Well," he shrugged with a knowing smirk. "Perhaps a little."

She laughed. "I thought so."

He watched her quietly mesmerized by her laugh.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face? A pen mark? We've been writing the music for the play and I bet I wrote all over myself…"

"No…" he stopped her."It's your laugh."

"It's annoying, isn't it?" she grimaced. "I get it from my mum… or so my dad says."

"No… it's definitely not annoying…" he blushed.

She bit her lip. "Thanks…"

"I… uh… I have some sketches for you to see… Or Merlin…" he tripped over his words. "I worked on them yesterday… and last night…" he pulled the sketchpad out of his backpack and handed it to her. He watched her as she looked through what he had been working on the day before. "What do you think?"

"Arthur!" she gasped sitting down in front of him. "These are amazing! This is exactly what I imagined!"

"I used your pictures…" he shrugged. "You like them, then?"

"I love them." She looked up and grinned brightly. "You really were the right man for the job."

He pulled at his hair awkwardly. "Thanks."

"I'll let you get to work then…" she said handing the sketchpad back to him. "You've got your work cut out…"

He brushed his hand against hers when he took the sketchpad back and felt the same electrical current run through him that he'd felt whenever she was around. "I'll see you around, then?"

"Yeah…." She smiled. "I guess so."

She stood and turned, walking away to sit on the bench next to Merlin. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Merlin leaned into her whispering, "What was that about?"

"I don't know…" she whispered back. "Maybe he's finally coming around…"

Merlin grinned. "Do you… fancy him….?"

Gwen pinched his side hard until he yelped and scooted away from her. "No… I'm just being friendly. Like with you, Merlin."

"You were never _that_ friendly with _me…_" Merlin shook his head.

"I was never your type." She gave him a smug smirk.

"That is true." He agreed. "So you _do_ fancy him?"

"He's nice enough…" Gwen shrugged. "I don't understand why he doesn't have more friends…"

"Maybe he doesn't want any…" Merlin shrugged.

"Maybe you're right…" she nodded with a sad smile. "But whether he wants any or not, I think he needs some… maybe you should talk to him… befriend him…"

"Yeah… alright…" Merlin smiled as he looked over her shoulder. "But you should probably know…"

"What?"

"He hasn't stopped looking at you since you came to sit next to me."

She snapped her head toward Arthur and blushed when she caught him staring. He lowered his eyes to the ground quickly. Gwen turned back toward her best friend. "Alright… that was a bit awkward."

Merlin laughed wrapping his arm around her. "Not at all…."

* * *

Arthur had tried really hard to not watch her throughout rehearsal. He couldn't help it. He'd be painting and occasionally catch himself looking over his shoulder at her on the small stage in the theater room. He was sure he caught Merlin giving him a smug smile a few times. He watched the group pack up their things and file out of the room after a long and tedious rehearsal thanks to their professor.

"Bye Arthur…" Merlin waved as he and Gwen shuffled out the door.

He smiled at her causing her to smile softly as she followed Merlin.

"She's out of your league, mate…. You might as well not even try…."

He looked from the pile of sketches he was shoving into his bag. "Excuse me?"

Lance lowered himself to his eye level. "Gwen…. She's out of your league. Do you even know who her father is?"

"Hadn't really asked…" Arthur mumbled standing up straight. "Whatever implication you're trying to make, _mate_, you're way off."

Arthur walked away from the scowling man in front of him.

"Am I?" Lance asked his retreating figure. "Because I caught you staring more than once…"

"I was watching the rehearsal." Arthur shrugged. "What's it to you?"

Lance smiled knowingly dusting Arthur's shoulders. "Just stay away from her…. She doesn't need rift raft in her life, _mate_."

Arthur pushed his hands off him and glowered.

"Well, seems like you're a feisty one…." Lance laughed. "All the more reason to stay away…"

He gave Arthur's shoulder a pat before leaving him alone in the room.

* * *

Gwen walked into the theater room and gasped. It had been a few days since Arthur started working on the set and he'd been working really hard to get it done. The set currently in front of her was of 1930's London. He'd drawn cobbled streets and old-fashioned cars against a backdrop of really close buildings. She smiled softly. It looked just like she'd pictured it in her head.

"You weren't supposed to see it yet…"

She turned toward the shy voice in the corner and smiled. "It's beautiful."

He shrugged shyly. "It's not completely finished yet. Just a few more finishing touches and I can get started on the nightclub set."

"This is amazing…" she breathed. "It's exactly like I imagined it."

"I'm glad you like it…" he smiled broadly.

"I do…" she continued. "Has Merlin seen it yet?"

"You're the first person to see it actually…"

She smiled softly. "Really?"

He nodded. "It could be used for both day and night scenes. A spotlight backstage would easily turn this into a day set…"

"That's incredible, Arthur!"

"Can you help me close this curtain so no one else sees it yet…?" he nodded toward backstage with a smile.

"Of course…" she climbed onto the stage and followed him toward the pulley to close the curtains.

Between the two of them, they were able to tug the ropes and pull the curtains closed. Arthur stood behind her pulling down as Gwen tugged up. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest against her back and felt her skin flush. She closed her eyes with a shudder.

Arthur looked down at the short girl in front of him and leaned into her curls. He could feel the wild strands tickling his cheek as he breathed in her scent and closed his eyes with a shudder.

Once the curtains were closed, she turned around in the circle of his arms to face him. He looked into her eyes with a quiet expression. She lifted her eyes toward his and bit her lip. They leaned toward each other until they were a hairs breath away from one another when the stage lights turned on causing them to jump apart. They turned toward Merlin and Gaius. Gwen and Arthur blushed lowering their glances to the ground.

"We didn't think there was anyone else here…." Merlin said with a grin.

Gaius frowned. "What are you doing here, Arthur?"

Arthur cleared his throat. "One of the sets is nearly complete. I wanted to show it to you before I began work on my next set…"

"It's really amazing, Gaius! Wait until you see it…." Gwen cut him off excitedly.

Gaius glanced toward Arthur, ignoring her. "Thank you, Arthur… but this is a private meeting."

"Gaius…" Gwen and Merlin both started.

"No, it's okay…" Arthur cut in. "I better go anyway… there's somewhere else I need to be…."

"You sure?" Gwen asked.

He nodded his head. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Merlin…. Professor Gaius…"

The old man watched his retreating figure as he jumped off the small stage and disappeared from sight.

"That was rude, Uncle Gaius."

Gaius ignored Merlin and walked toward Gwen. "Why were you here and alone with him, Gwen?"

"I was early for the meeting and he was here…." Gwen shrugged. "He was really excited to show you the set and you just chased him off…" she shook his head. "I thought you'd personally picked him to do this…"

"He was… picked personally for this, I mean."

"Then why do you treat him as if he is some common criminal?" she countered.

"I…"

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Gwen, don't mind my uncle… he's grown to become senile…"

Gaius glared at his nephew.

"It's fine…" Gwen frowned. "You just owe him an apology the next time you see him…"

Gaius nodded at her retreating figure and glanced at Merlin with a frown. "I thought I told you that you both need to stay away from him…"

"Gwen is her own person…" Merlin shrugged. "And Arthur's a good person… give him a chance… you might actually come to find that you like him…"

"Doubtful." Gaius mumbled.

Merlin patted his shoulder before following Gwen's lead. "Never if you don't give it a chance."

* * *

Arthur walked onto the field and frowned. He'd almost kissed her. And if it wasn't for Merlin and Gaius, he probably would have. He sighed quietly before finding Gwaine and walking up to him. "I'm here. Sorry I'm late…"

"It's fine…." Gwaine shook his head. "I'm surprised you made it out at all."

"I've been busy the last few days…" Arthur shrugged. "But I'm back now… just point in me in the right direction."

"You'll be fighting him…" Gwaine nodded toward his opponent.

Arthur saw his size and snapped his head toward his bookie. "He's at least a foot taller than I am! If not more!"

"You were late, mate…" Gwaine said. "Beggars can't be choosers."

Arthur groaned. "Fine. What are my odds?"

"Not good…." Gwaine cringed. "He's as a big as a skyscraper but you're fast…"

Arthur stretched his neck out with a frown. "Let's do this then…"

"If you happen to win by some miraculous chance, then your winnings should more than make up for your recent absence." Gwaine grinned. "There's your incentive."

"Thanks, mate."

"That is, _if _you win…"

Arthur rolled his eyes and took off his shirt. He walked into the circle where his opponent was waiting for him. Arthur looked up at him with a weary face and shook his head crouching into position. When his opponent got his first hit in, almost immediately, Arthur realized this fight wouldn't be like the others.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: First of all, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY to all my readers who are mommies! I wasn't holding this update hostage until today, I promise. I did just finish it and thought I'd post it tomorrow night but I figured what the hell... so while the family is downstairs waiting for me, I've snuck in this little update for you all... Now, I did promise you all Merthur. And I really hope it doesn't disappoint. This update it Merthur Galore. And there's something about Merlin that has been teased over the last 4 chapters that may or may not offend some... but I want you all to know, it's one of the first things I knew would be a big part of why Merlin was shunned the way he was. We all know, he's a recovering addict but there's more to it. I just don't want it to turn into some cliche or comedic thing. Because it's not. This is the chapter that firmly establishes the Merthur friendship though. And I hope you all enjoy it. I'm just sorry it took so long to post. As always, reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Merlin whistled as he strolled into the theater room when he spotted a familiar figure hunched over on the stage already working.

"We've missed you the last couple days…." He greeted loudly watching Arthur jump in surprise.

"Sorry about that… caught a bug… couldn't get out of bed…." Arthur muttered from the small stage.

Merlin frowned at his back that was still facing him before jumping onto the stage. He smirked at Arthur's attire. He was wearing a baseball cap that hooded his eyes under a hoodie jacket that covered most of his face.

"Are you undercover or something…" That's when he saw it. He gasped when he grabbed Arthur's arm and turned to face him. The other man flinched and Merlin let go quickly as if he'd been burned. "What happened?"

"I ran into the door."

"More like the door ran its fist into your face…." Merlin frowned.

"Just don't make a big deal… I'm trying to be out of here before anyone else comes in…" Arthur cringed and rubbed his arm where Merlin had grabbed him.

"Sorry…" Merlin mumbled.

"It's okay…" Arthur tried to smile. "You should see the other guy…"

"Is that why you weren't around the last couple of days?"

Arthur nodded. "Swelling's gone down a bit… I thought I could get by without getting noticed."

"If you weren't on parole and Gaius wasn't looking for an excuse to turn you in, you probably would…" Merlin's frown deepened.

"It did look worse before…." Arthur sighed. "Maybe I should just leave…."

"If you continue to stay missing, they'll get suspicious…." Merlin shook his head. "No… I can fix this."

"What? Are you some sort of magical physician?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm a makeup artist…."

Arthur eyed him warily. "I'm not putting on makeup…"

Merlin rolled his eyes even more. "Come on! I can cover up the bruising. But hurry… Uncle Gaius is a stickler for being on time."

He grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him toward the backstage area, sitting him down in a chair in front of him. He brought over some of the makeup that was usually left behind for dress rehearsals and sat in front of Arthur. He'd frown every time Arthur would cringe.

"So… did you win?"

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked as Merlin patted some foundation on his face.

"The fight…." Merlin asked. "I know it's how you got the bruising."

"How did you…?"

"My uncle told me…"

"So Gaius really is your uncle then?"Arthur nodded his understanding. "He tell you about my predicament over dinner?"

"It was before dinner actually…" Merlin smirked. "He told me that I should stay away from you… and that I should keep Gwen from you too…"

"It's sound advice. I'm nothing but trouble anyway…" Arthur mumbled.

"I don't believe that…" Merlin shook his head as he continued working on Arthur's face. "I've seen you around Gwen… you've definitely changed from that hardened angry bloke that we met that first day…"

Arthur frowned.

"Did I hurt your pride?" Merlin winked.

"No…" Arthur said with a sigh. "I just… look… your uncle is right…. Gwen should stay away from me… and you too…"

"Except Gwen is under the impression that you could use a friend…" Merlin shrugged. "That's my Gwen… she's always trying to help people who think they don't need it."

"I don't-"

"Yeah, those are the ones who need it most…. The ones who don't think they do…" Merlin cut him off.

"_Your_ Gwen?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Oh!" Merlin laughed. "Not my Gwen that _way_… I prefer a different kind of company…."

Arthur choked on a cough. "I… I'm… I guess I…"

"Didn't realize I was gay?" Merlin asked him without any qualms. "I don't try to hide it… some people just want to pretend that I'm not because it makes them feel more comfortable…" he shrugged. "Screw them. I am who I am."

"That's a great outlook on life." Arthur smiled. "Good for you…"

Merlin laughed. "All done." He lifted up a mirror in front of Arthur. "What do you think?"

Arthur's eyes widened. Merlin had been able to cover the bruising on his face with such expertise that it didn't even look like he was wearing anything on his face. "Wow. You're really good! Guess, I'm not the only artist in these parts."

"Thank you…" Merlin smiled brightly. "Same time tomorrow?"

"What?" Arthur asked looking away from his reflection.

"Well, that bruising isn't going to go down overnight…" Merlin shrugged. "I can cover it up again tomorrow. If you want me to that is… aren't you not supposed to be fighting?"

"No… I'm not…"

"Well, if they see bruises on your face they'll know that you are…" Merlin shrugged. "I can help you keep your secret."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Arthur asked.

"Gwen said I should befriend you…" Merlin answered while starting to pack up his supplies. "I wanted to anyway… just didn't know how… and now, I guess helping you is the best way I know to do that…. So do you want my help or not?"

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Yeah… thank you."

"Anytime…" Merlin grinned.

* * *

The two were walking out from the backstage area when Gwen arrived with Gaius and Lance in tow.

"Arthur!" she beamed walking up to the stage. "You've been out of commission the last few days. Everything alright?"

"He caught a bug, Gwen." Merlin cut in when Arthur didn't speak. "Nothing serious… he just didn't want to spread his germs amongst us all."

Gwen glanced between the two of them. "What was backstage?"

"I was showing Arthur the backstage area…" Merlin sat on the edge of the stage. "He said he hadn't been back there yet in all the time he's been working…"

"I guess we never did give him the grand tour." Gwen shrugged before turning back to the man in question. "Are you staying?"

"I have an appointment…" he lied with a shake of his head. "I was in early to try to make up for my absence, but I'm still a bit under the weather and Merlin convinced me to see a doctor."

"You do look a little pale…" she mumbled reaching up to touch his face before suddenly dropping her hand to her side. "I hope you feel better, Arthur."

"Thank you…" he said with a smile. He picked up his bag and his tools before jumping off the stage and walking past Lance and Gaius who had yet to speak.

Gwen watched him leave, before hopping on the stage and laying her head on Merlin's shoulder. "There was something off about him today…"

"Really?" Merlin asked. "I can't imagine what… aside from feeling under the weather, I mean."

"You're probably right…" she grinned. "Professor Gaius? We're ready for you…"

Lance held the older man's arm as he tried to walk toward the stage.

"I don't trust him, Gaius." He whispered. "Who is he?"

Gaius turned toward the door Arthur had just walked out of and back toward the taller man. "Just someone who is doing us a grand favor, Lance… nothing more."

Lance watched him as he walked toward Gwen and Merlin.

"I really doubt that, old man…."

* * *

He'd been lucky. He lay on his bed with his hands crossed behind his head thinking about it. Merlin had covered for him. He couldn't understand why he would. It probably had a lot to do with the skinny man's hero complex. But he couldn't deny he was grateful.

He'd washed his face clean as soon as he got home and noted the difference. Even if the cuts had begun to heal and bruising had gone down some, there was still evidence on his face that could get him in trouble. He didn't know why Merlin had offered to help him but he was glad. Because it was the first time anyone had ever done anything remotely friendly toward him without knowing who he was, or who his father was.

He couldn't tell them. He couldn't tell anyone. They'd never understand.

A knock on the door cut into his thoughts. He looked over and sat up before walking toward the door. He looked the peephole and groaned.

"I heard that, you know…."

He rolled his eyes before opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

Merlin held up a brown paper bag with a cheeky grin. "Dinner."

He walked into the room without an invitation and dropped the greasy bag on the nearby table before looking around at the small space. "Is this where you live?"

Arthur closed the door. "How did you find me?"

"I have my ways." He shrugged before settling in a chair. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Just figured you could use some company. I didn't think you'd be booking another fight until you'd fully healed anyway."

Arthur sat down across from him and crossed his arms.

"Listen, Clotpole…"

"Clotpole?" Arthur snapped his gaze toward him.

"Yeah, Clotpole… it's a real insult, look it up…" Merlin continued despite Arthur's scowl. "I figured you could use a friend… you don't have very many, I've noticed… and frankly, neither do I…" the skinny man shrugged. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you about Gwen…"

"What about Gwen?" Arthur snapped with a glare.

Merlin pulled out the fish and chips from the bag before settling it front of Arthur. "When's the last time you had a decent meal?"

Arthur ignored his question before asking again, "What about Gwen?"

Merlin took a chip and bit it before continuing. "I think you should tell her… the truth."

Arthur shook his head. "I'm not supposed to… your uncle asked that I keep a lid on how I got the job in the theater department… those were the conditions… I still don't understand why he told you-"

"Not _that_ truth…." Merlin rolled his eyes taking another bite. "Although, that truth is something she should know as well... I'm talking about the part where you fancy her."

Arthur scoffed.

"So you don't fancy her then?"

Arthur stood and walked toward his window. "Goodbye, Merlin."

He opened the window and stepped onto his fire escape.

"Is it really that hard to admit you like her?" Merlin followed him outside.

Arthur frowned.

"Because I know you do… I see the way you look at her when she's not looking…" Merlin said. "It's so obvious a blind man could see it."

"Shut up, Merlin."

"Just admit it already!" Merlin told him.

"I can't!" Arthur screamed with such sadness that Merlin was taken aback completely.

Merlin sat on the windowsill behind Arthur who looked down at the alley below with his hands tightening on the rail. He sat on a staircase in defeat and lowered his gaze to his feet.

"How can I admit… that I think about her all the time…?" Arthur asked.

"Is that what you do?" Merlin countered.

Arthur didn't answer his question. "Nothing could ever happen between us… to admit my feelings knowing that… hurts… too much…"

Merlin turned away from the man in front of him. Arthur leaned forward, crossing his hands in front of him with a frown.

The two men were silent until Merlin spoke up. "Prick."

Arthur gawked at him which caused Merlin to laugh out loud. Arthur shook his head.

"You're very strange, Merlin."

"And you're in love." Merlin countered him. "With Gwen. And if you'd just wake up from your damn pity party, you'd realize that she feels the same…."

Arthur turned away from him.

"I think she deserves to know…" Merlin continued. "If only so she could have a chance to make you happy. Maybe it won't work and you'll both end the potential relationship horribly or maybe you'll get married one day and I'll be your best man at the wedding and we'll both look back on this night and wonder why you were such an idiot once. Either way, at least you'd be able to say you tried. Even if you fail…"

Merlin waited to hear a response from him before stepping back into the apartment. "Enjoy your dinner. It's on me."

Arthur listened for the door and heard it close softly behind Merlin as he left. He frowned stepping back into the apartment and saw the food Merlin had left him. He'd been right about one thing. It had been a few days since Arthur had a decent meal. He'd lost the fight and in turn lost his winnings. He'd been broke all week. Too broke to eat anything other than ramen noodles and tuna if he was lucky. He smiled. Merlin knew. Somehow, he knew that Arthur had lost the fight after seeing him today. He sat down to eat and turned toward the door almost hoping for the younger man to return.

When the door opened and Merlin stood in the doorway, Arthur pushed the plate he'd left behind toward him with a smile.

"Truce?" Arthur asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I'm sorry… I just see you and I see her and it just sucks to not be able to fix everything."

"We don't need fixing, Merlin." Arthur shrugged. "But I do appreciate you trying to take care of me. No one ever has before."

Merlin smiled and sat down in the same chair as earlier. "What are friends for?"

Arthur shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I've never really had any."


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: ****I know right?! I can't believe it either! I'm updating again. And it didn't take forever! I'm kind of proud of that actually. I have to admit, it's because of you all. Your lovely reviews inspire me in ways you can't imagine. That and my beautiful friend, who made the trailer you've all no doubt have watched already, has been so supportive of this story from conception. I really couldn't find the strength to keep writing without her kind and encouraging words. I see you all adding this to your favorites and following this story and I swear it makes me giddy inside. I like that the interest is there. It's easier to write a story people want to read, rather than one no one is reading. I thank you all for taking the time to read and review. In this chapter, you'll get more insight into Arthur's family with some teases as to who they are. The Pendragon name is one people know. But no one really knows about the young Pendragon son who is studying with a scholarship and not his father's money. Also, you'll see more of Lance's jealousy and the ugliness that will bring out in him throughout the story. The lengths he'll go to in order to win Gwen back. His heart's in the right place, but his actions are not always good. He truly does love and care about this woman. And he wants to protect her at all costs. Then there's Vivian, who you will also see more of from here on out. I know on the show she was an annoying mean girl. But this Vivian is a much more vulnerable version. Kind of like enchanted Vivian was. And you'll be surprised to learn who brings out that vulnerable side in her. So as always, please read and then review. I love reading them. They make me want to write at a quicker pace for you. Of course, I'd never rush this story... but still... it makes me long for my laptop when I'm at work working long hours so I can work on the next chapter for you all. This story is mapped out already in my head. It's going to be six parts. We're getting to the end of part one soon. Probably just a few more chapters to go. That means that Gwen and Arthur are getting closer and closer to getting together. Oooooh I know right! It's only been six chapters! But trust me when I say their first real kiss is coming soon. Sooner than you think. ;-0)**

**Also, one of my reviewers, Myra, asked me about the fight in chapter 4 and who Arthur's opponent was. I would have written you privately but since you are a guest reviewer, I couldn't. Thank you for reviewing by the way! Arthur's opponent at the end of that chapter was written after Annis' champion in season 4, episode 5 "His Father's Son". Percival and Tristan are the two detectives who arrested Arthur in the first chapter and appeared in chapter 2. They are both returning in the next few chapters as well. So that should be fun! **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Mr. Pendragon…"

Arthur stopped walking toward the theater room and rolled his eyes. He stifled a groan and turned toward the voice. "Chancellor Leontes…."

"Do you have moment?" the Chancellor asked. "I have something I need to speak to you about regarding your… situation."

Arthur nodded. "Yeah, okay…"

He followed the Chancellor to his office and watched as the older man closed the door to his office.

"Please, have a seat…"

Arthur did as he was told and tried not to remember the last time he'd been in this room. "What did you have to speak to me about?"

"Your probation…" the older man smiled. "It's coming to an end."

Arthur nodded. "It's been a few weeks…"

"The musical will go on stage in a week and on that night; your job will be complete. Have you thought about what you're going to do when it ends?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Well then…" he sighed. "I'd hoped you'd found some new friends to associate yourself with. Friends that could inspire you to be better than what you were the day you walked into my office."

"Who says I haven't?" Arthur asked.

Chancellor Leontes smiled. "That's good. There's good in you, Arthur. Don't waste it."

Arthur stood up with confusion. "Thank you, sir…"

"Go on then… I don't want Gaius to have my head for keeping you too long…" he smiled.

Arthur nodded his head slightly turning toward the door. He turned back toward the Chancellor. "When you first forced me volunteer with theater group…"

"I'd hardly think I forced you, Pendragon… I merely gave you another option. It was probation and volunteering or jail. You chose wisely."

"Fine, when you first made me choose…" Arthur watched the chancellor shrug. "Gaius called you Leon…"

"He did."

"But your name is Leontes. It says so on your plaque." Arthur pointed. "Why the nickname?"

"Gaius and I have been friends a long time…" Leontes smiled fondly. "That old man practically raised me and my siblings. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have a friend named Leon too." Arthur shrugged. "I've known him since childhood. And he reminds me of you. Says a lot of the same things."

"Maybe all Leons are destined to be wise." Leontes smiled smugly. "He sounds like a good friend. You should keep him around."

"I will." Arthur said. "Thank you, sir… for giving me options."

"Just don't waste them." He said. "Now go… you're going to be late."

Arthur walked out of the office and headed in the direction of the theater room. He walked inside and noticed everyone was already there. They were standing in front of the last set piece he'd completed the night before. With the new set piece done, they were officially ready for the show.

Gwen turned around and caught his eye. She grinned brightly before turning back around to speak to the blond girl he recognized as her friend, Vivian.

"Someone looks really proud of their work…"

Arthur shrugged. "I am, Merlin." He turned toward his friend. "It's the first time I've ever actually finished anything. It feels good."

"Good enough… to celebrate?" Merlin asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

Merlin shrugged. "The group is going to dinner. The next time we see each other will be for dress rehearsal the night before the show… and then after that… our semester ends. So now is the only time we'll have free for the next week before everyone leaves uni for the summer. We'll all be taking exams or catching up with other classes the next few days though. I know you're busy with your nightly duties… but do you want to put them on hold for tonight? Gwen will be there."

"So will Lance." Arthur growled.

"Yeah, but she did ask me if _you_ would be there…" Merlin grinned. "She wants you there, mate. And so do I."

"I haven't booked a fight this week." Arthur shrugged with a smile. "I wanted to finish this piece. I guess I can stop by for a little while."

"Great! I'll let Gwen know." Merlin said with a smile. "By the way, I've noticed you haven't spoken to her since we talked in your flat."

Arthur shook his head. "I can't tell her how I feel about her. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not worthy of her…" Arthur said. "But maybe one day, I can be."

"Oh… mate…" Merlin shook his head. "When are you going to stop treating yourself like you're worth less than everyone else?"

* * *

Arthur walked into the small diner Merlin had told him about earlier. He found the large group in the corner taking up a few tables and booths. He strolled over to them and waved with a smile. The group greeted him with smiles. Everyone except Vivian and Lance.

Merlin waved him over. Gwen was sitting next to him in a booth. Merlin squeezed in and pulled Gwen into him. "Make room for Arthur, Gwen."

She slid closer to Merlin, leaving a small space next to her. Arthur sat down next to her and smiled tightly. He wanted to glare at Merlin but he figured she'd probably notice.

"We waited for you to order…" Merlin announced. "Tonight is on me, okay."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Merlin is treating us to dinner. Not sure why. I told him I could pay for myself."

Arthur tried not to frown. "It's not necessary, mate… I'm not really that hungry…"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "None sense! Get whatever you both want. This is Uncle Gaius' money anyway. He says thank you by the way, Arthur."

"Really?"

"Yeah… it looks like you may have grown on him the last few weeks. He no longer warns me to stay away from you so that's progress."

Gwen shook her head before turning to Arthur. "Want to share something?"

"Uh…"

"It's okay if you don't… you just said you weren't that hungry…" she shrugged.

"Yeah… yeah we can share." He glanced over her head to find Merlin giving him a smug smile with a wink. He glared.

"Something wrong?" Gwen asked.

"No." he snapped his gaze to her. "Get whatever you want. I'm okay with anything."

She smiled. "Okay."

She looked at the menu for a few moments and placed her order with a nearby waitress with a smile.

"Merlin said you'd needed to tell me something…"Gwen said getting his attention.

Arthur looked at her with confusion. "Uh… not that I know of."

She shrugged before leaning in to whisper. "He's been acting strange the last few days."

"Stranger than normal?" Arthur asked with a smile.

Gwen blushed. "Yes…"

They were both right up against each other in the small booth. This was the closest they'd probably ever been to each other.

"Hey, Gwen…" Merlin called her, making her turn from Arthur. "I was telling Arthur about how hectic our week will be now that the musical is coming up. He didn't believe me."

Gwen laughed. "Unfortunately, that's true. I'll be locked in my room for the next few days studying for my exams or running my lines. Sadly…"

"But the day after the musical…. The semester will be over and we'll all be free…" Merlin continued. "I was thinking the three of us should take a trip somewhere."

"That sounds like fun!" Gwen said.

"I can't…" Arthur was saying.

Gwen glanced at him.

"I have a prior engagement." Arthur clenched his jaw. "I've already told Merlin."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Gwen said sadly. "Maybe later in the summer."

"Maybe." Arthur smiled.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I still think you can get out of that."

"Not really… it's kind of my job."

"Where do you work?" Gwen asked.

"It's… not a big deal… it's not steady work or anything. I just need to be available when they need me."

She nodded in understanding. "It's alright. I'm sure you'd get out of it, if you could."

The trio didn't notice the pairs of eyes on them. Vivian sat next to Mithian with a glare on her face. Lance sat in front of them with his body turned toward Merlin, Arthur and Gwen.

"Doesn't she have any sense of propriety?" Vivian snarled. "There she is squished up against two men… one whom she barely knows by the way… and she doesn't even care what people might say about her."

"I don't really think anyone else has noticed." Mithian took a sip of her drink. "Except you two that is… what is wrong with you? Both of you? Are you angry with Gwen?"

"No!" both Lance and Vivian snapped turning toward the brunette.

"I'm just worried about her…" Vivian pouted. "It can't be good to be so close to the likes of those two."

"I agree." Lance rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows about Merlin's… past. And that _Arthur _no one really knows much about… not even her."

"He looks nice enough." Mithian shrugged with a smirk. "It sounds to me like you're just jealous, Lance."

He turned and scowled. "I am not. I am just worried. She's your friend too, Mithian. You can try and act more concerned."

"I just don't think there's anything to be _concerned _about." Mithain said with a glare. "Gwen's a big girl. She can take care of herself. She doesn't need _you_ to be her knight in shining armor."

Lance glowered. Vivian glanced between the two of them. "Stop it! Both of you! Gwen is our friend. And we've accepted her friendship with Merlin… but we know Merlin… I think we need to find out more about this Arthur."

"I agree." Lance said looking at Mithian with a smug smile.

Mithian rolled her eyes. "Whatever the both of you are planning, count me out. I don't want any part of it."

"Done." Lance answered. "And when we find out the truth that Pendragon liar is hiding… you'll be angry with yourself that you didn't help us uncover it. I bet he's just like his father. They're all liars. I'll bet that Pendragon bitch didn't disappear. She probably ran away from the family she'd been given. They're all nutters."

"Lance!" Mithian warned. "Arthur clearly doesn't like talking about his family. Gwen told me that he doesn't bring it up. Ever. Not even with Merlin. You may not like him, but you do need to respect it."

Lance rolled his eyes. "We'll see. He's hiding something. I can tell."

"Well, then…that's _his_ business… we all have our secrets." Mithian glared. "Don't forget the secret you both made me keep from Gwen."

"That happened one time, Mithian." Vivian piped in. "Hardly worth the mention."

"If Gwen ever found that that the two of you were together behind her back, she would be devastated." Mithian said. "It's the only reason I kept your secret."

"And if you ever mention it now, she'll be angrier with _you_ for lying for us." Lance said smugly.

Mithian sighed. "I should have said something then."

"But you didn't." Vivian sighed. "Can we please forget it?"

Lance nodded. "I barely remember it anyway. I drank more than enough that night."

Mithian eyed them both with a glare and turned toward Gwen with Arthur and Merlin. "Just leave them alone. Please…."

"You already asked to not be involved, Mithian." Lance said. "We'll keep you out of it. But you can't tell us what to do either."

Mithian sighed. "You're going to ruin your friendships with her. I can already see it. She's not going to run into your arms, Lance. And she won't be grateful to you, Vivian. You'll destroy her happiness."

"Maybe that's what I want." Vivian muttered.

"I don't believe that." Mithian said with a gasp.

"She doesn't mean that." Lance quickly cut in. "Right, Viv? You love Gwen too."

She nodded sadly. "Of course."

Mithian glanced between the two of them. "You're both delusional."

"And you're not going to say anything." Lance scowled. "Got it?"

Mithian nodded before slipping out of the booth. "I've suddenly lost my appetite. Goodnight."

Lance and Vivian watched her go.

"What if she's right, Lance?" Vivian asked softly.

Lance turned toward her with a grin that made her smile. "She's not. We know what's best for Gwen… don't we, Viv?"

"Yes." Vivian nodded with a smile. "I'll help you any way I can, Lance."

"Good…" Lance said turning back to the three in the other booth. "Because the first thing I need you to do is sleep with Arthur."


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: This chapter is so totally late and I am so sorry about that! It's all my own fault for not managing my time better. I meant to post this on Saturday, but my friend got married and I took longer than I expected to get ready. Then Sunday, my parents signed up the entire family for a competition against other families in the park. Picture the end of Cheaper By The Dozen 2 (minus someone as hot as Tom Welling competing) and that was pretty much my Sunday. On the plus side... we won! But I was too tired to post. So this really should have gone up yesterday, but it being Memorial Day here in the States, it was a family affair. And when the family left I became so engrossed in my novel, that I literally finished it at around midnight. By the way, is anyone reading the Vampire Academy books? OMG! Because they're so good! They just started filming the movie today and I am very obsessed! But here's the beginning of the end of Part One. Now, as I already told you... this story has 6 parts. And they're all entitled with song titles. Part One is called "Beautiful Disaster". It's sung by Kelly Clarkson and it's very obvious why that's part one. But we're coming to the end of it because Gwen is starting to let go and give in. This is the beginning of the Arwen ship starting to set sail in this story. If you've ever been on a cruise, picture this as the part when the Captain is welcoming you aboard and you're about to go off to sea. Of course, you have to do that tedious safety on the sea course... so for some... this will feel like torture... for others... you'll feel excitement cause you're about to embark on a wonderful adventure. At least I hope you think so. I certainly think so. :) **

**Anyway, as always... please read... please review... I wish I could thank you all personally for the wonderful reviews I've gotten for this story but there's been way too many to personally respond to. Wish is so incredibly shocking to me considering I haven't been writing Arwen stories very long. Just know that I do read them all and they all make me smile. They brighten my day. Seriously. Thank you. Also, I'm really enjoying all the comments that I'm getting about Lance... he's like hated more than Vivian... you might be surprised about what endgame I have in store for him... but trust me... I'm going to start teasing it soon. Also, Merlin will be getting a love interest in this story. And no, it's not Lance. I'm working with my good friend Myriam on how to bring that story thread into the mix. I know who it is and I know how he's connected to Merlin and I know a lot of you will be heartbroken over their love story. I'm really looking forward to writing that by the way. Well, without further ado... here it is... the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Gwen sat at her desk with an open book in front of her. She twirled a highlighter in her hand when a knock on the door made her look up.

"Come in…" she called out softly. She smiled when her father stuck his head in the crack of the door. "Hi, Daddy."

Tom grinned at his daughter. "Hello, Gwennie. I just got in. Why are you still up, dear?"

"Studying…" she frowned. "Exams are tomorrow. The last before the musical."

"Ah yes…" Tom raised his eyebrows. "The secret musical you refuse to tell me anything about…"

She rolled her eyes. "I told you about some of the details."

"You told me you wrote the script. But nothing of what's in it," he said.

"Well, it's a surprise…" she shrugged. "You are coming, right dad?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't dad."

"I haven't seen much of Merlin lately." He said with a frown. "Where is he?"

"Oh, Merlin's made a new friend…" she grinned.

"Oh, has he now…." Tom nodded.

"Not _that _kind of friend, dad." Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Oh." Tom said awkwardly. "A proper friend then?"

"Yes, a proper friend." She said. "He's my friend too actually… you'll probably meet him tomorrow."

"And does this friend have a name?" Tom continued with interest.

"His name is Arthur…" she stretched out.

"Does this Arthur have a last name?"

"Pendragon…" she answered. "Why are you interrogating me?"

"Pen… as in Uther Pendragon's son?" Tom asked with confusion.

"I think so, yeah…" Gwen nodded. "Why?"

Tom eyed her warily with a slight frown. "No reason…"

"Dad…" she started noticing his expression.

"It's nothing, Gwen." Tom cut her off. "I'll look forward to meeting this Arthur tomorrow."

"I'll introduce you properly after the show… hopefully he doesn't leave right when it ends or early."

"He's in the musical?"

"He created the set pieces…" Gwen said proudly. "Wait until you see it, dad. He's really very talented."

"I can't wait to see it, Gwen." He smiled tightly. "Well, goodnight… go to sleep soon. You'll be groggy in the morning if you don't."

"I will." She smiled. "Goodnight, dad."

Tom closed the door softly to her room and leaned his head against the wood. "The Pendragon boy…" he shook his head. "How does Gwen know Uther's bloody son?"

* * *

Arthur stood in line with his lunch tray waiting for his turn to pick what he wanted. He almost jumped when the tiny blond appeared next to him out of nowhere.

"Hi!" she greeted with a bubbly smile. "Arthur, right? I'm Vivian! Gwen's friend."

"Hi…" he greeted with a grimace.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked him as he stepped forward and picked up a bowl of fruit in front of him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he turned to her with confusion. "I won't be the one performing."

"Oh I'm not nervous…" she waved the question off. "I've done this all my life. My mother says I was practically born for the stage."

"I don't doubt that." He grinned tightly.

She laughed loudly. "So what are you doing after the show tomorrow? Spending time with Merlin, I'm assuming?"

"Probably…" Arthur shrugged. "Why?"

"Oh so it's true then?" she leaned in. "That you and he are… you know… together?"

"What?" Arthur snapped his gaze toward her. "Uh… no… we're not… I'm not… what?"

"I just assumed since you and he… you know… spend a lot of time together…" she shrugged.

"No… we're not. Merlin's my friend." Arthur said.

"Well, then that means you and I can spend some time together after the show…" she said with a smile. "Unless… there's someone else…"

"I…" he stumbled. "I'm not sure that I can…"

"Well, think about and decide by tomorrow…" she grinned. "I'll see you then. Goodbye, Arthur."

"Bye…"

He watched her walk away with some confusion not understanding why she was now speaking to him when she'd never even glanced in his direction.

"What the hell did Barbie want?" Merlin asked with a scowl.

"Hello to you too, mate." Arthur shook his head leading them to an empty table. "Not sure… I think she just asked me out."

"Like on a date?" Merlin asked. "You said no right?"

"I didn't say much of anything…" Arthur shrugged. "She didn't give me the chance."

"Well, I don't trust her." Merlin shook his head and looked over his shoulder watching her sit with Lance and Mithian.

"She thought that you and I were…" Arthur looked up. "You know… together or something…"

Merlin laughed out loud. "No offense mate…. But you're not exactly my type."

"Oy!" Arthur sat back feeling slightly offended. "I think I'm pretty fit."

"Of course you do…" Merlin said with a smile as he stole a strawberry from his bowl. "But I like the dark haired and light eyes combination more."

"Oh…" Arthur leaned forward with a grumble. "Well, you're not might type either…"

"Well… now that _that's _been cleared up…" Merlin rolled his eyes with a shake of his head. "Have you spoken to Gwen?"

"Not since the diner…" Arthur shook his head. "She wasn't kidding, was she? When she said that she'd be locked up studying?"

Merlin nodded his head. "Gwen's serious about her studies." He took a grape this time and popped it into his mouth. "But she should be finishing up with her last exam in a few minutes…. You can see her then."

"I'm supposed to meet Gwaine in a few." Arthur shook his head. "I've got to set up another fight now that exams are over my volunteer work is done. I'm running low on money. As if I wasn't already broke as it is."

Merlin frowned.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Just…" Merlin shook his head. "Never mind… ignore me."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Well, why do you fight?" he asked leaning on the table in front of him.

"Because I need the money…" Arthur answered. "We've discussed this."

"I know that…" Merlin nodded. "I just don't understand why you do… I know your father is Uther Pen-"

"I don't speak to my father." Arthur frowned.

"You never speak _of _him either…" Merlin continued. "Why is that?"

"There's nothing to say…"

"What about the reasons why you're living in a shitty flat when your father is Uther bloody Pendragon?"

"Because my father and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things." Arthur answered. "Not since-"

"Since what?" Merlin asked. "What caused such a rift between you two?"

"I don't like talking about it…"

"If you can't talk about it to me, who can you talk to?"

"Nobody! That's why I don't talk to anyone about it!" Arthur screamed. He looked around him and noticed there were other eyes on him. "I have to go…" he mumbled standing and walking away.

"Arthur!"

He continued walking ignoring Merlin until he disappeared from view. Merlin swore and frowned.

"Hey…" Gwen walked up to him with a grin. "I'm done with my semester…. What about you- Merlin? What's wrong?"

"I think I really fucked things up, Gwen." Merlin sighed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think I pushed Arthur back into his shell…"

* * *

"Arthur!" Gwaine greeted with a grin putting out his fag. "It's been a while, mate! How have you been?"

"Fine… just busy…" Arthur frowned. "Do you have anything lined up for me?"

"I have something for tomorrow night…" Gwaine said with a smile.

"I can't tomorrow night." Arthur shook his head. "I have something to do… what about the next night?"

"Nothing for the weekend, mate… Sorry…" Gwaine shook his head. "I can schedule you in on Monday night though? How's that?"

"Perfect actually…"

Gwaine told him he'd text the location on Monday afternoon. Arthur turned and walked away with his head lowered.

He didn't realize he was being watched. Lance stepped out from behind a tree and frowned. Arthur was clearly involved in something illegal and it was happening on Monday. He grinned knowingly. Monday he'll finally learn what Arthur Pendragon was hiding.

* * *

"So Merlin thinks he's completely ruined his friendship with you…."

Arthur turned around and smiled softly. "He didn't."

"The poor boy is practically stricken with grief…" Gwen said with a smile as she sat next to him in the auditorium. "You should really put him out of his misery…"

"I will…" he shrugged with a knowing grin. "Eventually…"

Gwen laughed. "What did he say that upset you so much?"

Arthur shook his head. "It was nothing…"

"Arthur…" she tried.

With a sigh, "he asked about my father."

"Oh…" she said understanding. "You never speak of your father."

"There's a reason for that…"

"I'm sorry…" she apologized. "I'm sure Merlin's heart was in the right place. It always is…"

"It was…" Arthur agreed. "It's just not a subject I like talking about…"

"Can I ask why…" she asked leaning in closer to him.

He shook his head. "My father and I don't see eye to eye on a lot of things… especially about my future…"

"I think I know how this story goes…"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, probably… it's very cliché…." Arthur shook his head. "That's my father… a cliché…"

"I'm sorry, Arthur." She said softly. "So he won't be here tomorrow night?"

"He doesn't even know I attend this uni." Arthur snorted.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

Arthur nodded. "When I said I didn't want his life and walked out of his home, he disowned me. He hasn't shown any interest in my life or my whereabouts in years."

"I don't believe that." She shook her head.

"Trust me, Gwen… you don't know my father. He can be a real son of a bitch." Arthur said with a laugh.

"I may not know him… but I know you…" she sat back with a frown. "And wherever he is… some part of him must miss you and wonder where you are and if you're okay…"

"How can you be so sure about that?" Arthur asked.

"Because that's how I would feel…" she shrugged.

His eyes widened at the same time hers did.

"I'm sorry…" she recovered. "I shouldn't have said that… I just… You don't have to say anything."

"No, its okay…" he said shaking his head and lifting his hand toward her face. He pushed a curl behind her ear. "No one's ever cared about me like that… not since my older sister disappeared when I was a kid."

"I remember the story…" her frown became deeper. "I wasn't going to bring it up."

He shrugged still playing with her curls. "I haven't thought of her in a long time…"

Gwen shuddered under his touch. "I can relate… my brother left home years ago and I haven't seen or spoken to him since… he and my father had their own falling out about his future and Eli just left to America to get as far away from my dad."

"Gwen…"

"Yes?"

"Do you… fancy going out somewhere?"

She bit her lip. "With you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Like on a date?" she continued.

He laughed out loud. "Is that a yes then?"

"It's just strange that you're asking me…"

"Why?" it was his turn to frown.

She chewed her bottom lip contemplating his question. She'd never felt drawn to someone the way she was drawn to him. It was electrifying and it scared her more than anything. She could fall in love with him. She knew it. He was trouble. She'd been warned about him countless of times by her friends and even her own father's reaction to him was worrisome. But Gwen was tired of playing it safe. She wanted to be reckless. She wanted to do something that she'd been longing to do. She watched as he leaned in closer. He wanted to kiss her. She could see it in his eyes. She pulled back before his lips could brush against hers. They'd come close twice already. The first time, they'd been interrupted. Now it was her that was denying him what he wanted. His frown deepened and she smiled softly.

"If I said yes… would I come to regret it?"

"I hope not." He whispered.

"I want to say yes…"

"But?" he asked.

Was there a "but"? What was holding her back? Everything she'd been warned against, she only saw the exact opposite in him. He may have been rough around the edges when they'd first met. But he'd changed over the course of the few weeks they'd known each other. Or maybe he hadn't changed and it was only now that he was allowing her to see the real him. Maybe the rude and arrogant prat he'd been when they'd first met was the act. Maybe this vulnerable side was the real Arthur. He'd been hurt before. She could see it in his eyes when he was talking about his father and his deceased sister. He'd been abandoned. He'd been shunned. He'd recoiled to the outer edges of society so that he wasn't noticed. If no one ever knew his last name, they wouldn't know the prestige he was born from. They wouldn't know the world he came from. But she did. And she understood it. But more than that, she understood wanting to escape it. Because sometimes she did too. Lately, more and more she wanted to escape her world that had been served to her on a silver platter. She wanted to be like him and live on the edges of society. She wanted to be free like Merlin and strong like Arthur. She wanted to be herself.

"Yes."

With that one word, his entire face lit up.

"My answer is yes, Arthur."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek quickly before standing up with a bright smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow night then?"

"Right." He nodded. "Tomorrow."

She tried to hide her smile as she walked out of the auditorium, leaving him alone. He slouched in the chair and leaned his head back rubbing his face before he picked up his mobile and sent out a quick text.

**I did it. I asked her out.**

He waited a few moments for a response.

**I know. ;-)**

Arthur frowned.

**What are you? A bloody wizard? How the hell did you know? It just happened.**

He waited for a response and shook his head with a grin when he read it.

**Because I was the first person she called, Prat. :-P**

Arthur laughed. He should have known.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: YES! I am updating again... Because I feel that I owe it to all of you wonderful folk... I wanted to get this update up when I hit the 100th review, but this week has been insane... So, I'm posting it today. More than 100 reviews... I still can't believe it! Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! No, truly... thank you... it's because of you all that I am still writing and because of you that I am still inspired to work on this story. There's... ya know... A Reveal in this chapter... I hope you like how its handled. This is kind of a two-parter. Lots more reveals coming... maybe even in the next chapter.. or the one after that... who knows... That was me trying to be ominous... I suck at it. Sorry. Anyway... So it does break off. I am working on the next chapter so it should be up soon. Maybe a few more days. Anyways, enjoy... and as always... please read and review! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Arthur opened his eyes to the alarm's insistent ringing inside his apartment. He turned his head toward it and groaned when he realized it was time to wake up. School was out for the semester but he still had things to do before the musical that night. Gaius had asked for his help to move the set pieces from the theater room to the auditorium. He sat up rubbing his eyes. The old man had actually asked, not demanded. Arthur's volunteer work was over as far as the school was concerned but he'd promised Gwen and Merlin that he'd be there that night to support them. And nothing could really keep him from the show anyway. Not after… he smiled fondly remembering the day before when he finally asked Gwen out. He looked down at his phone on the floor next to his mattress. They'd stayed up talking for a long time last night. It's why he was so tired this morning. She was probably going to sleep in and rest before the big show.

She'd been going on and on about her nervous she was. How she didn't want to actually be in the musical this semester. And then she asked him if he would be there. Arthur hadn't considered _not_ being there, but when she'd asked him so softly over the phone he decided that nothing would keep him away.

Getting out of bed, he stretched his muscles hearing them crack under his ministrations. He got ready for the day, feeling a little more lethargic than usual, but as fast as he could not wanting to upset Gaius who was being much nicer to him these days. He grabbed a slice of bread and put it in the toaster with a smile. Merlin had dropped off the loaf pretending to have mistakenly left it behind. When Arthur called him out on it, he'd mentioned already buying a new loaf and how that one would just go to waste. He'd left it with a brand new toaster conveniently enough. His phone ringing distracted him for the moment. Walking over he answered it quickly with the toast in his mouth. "'Ello?"

"Are you eating while you answer the phone? Oh that is disgusting…."

"Good morning to you too, Merlin." Arthur said once he swallowed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Where are you?" Merlin asked exasperated. "My uncle is asking…"

"I'm almost out the door… why… it's only-" Arthur looked at the clock and his eyes widened noticing the time. "Shit! I'm late! How the hell did that happen?"

"Probably has something to do with talking to Gwen all night last night… you got to bed late…"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "And how would you know that?"

"I didn't. You just confirmed it for me." Merlin laughed. "Gwen looks like death this morning herself. Oh… she's glaring at me now…"

"Gwen's there?"

"Duh… why wouldn't she be?" Merlin frowned.

"I thought she'd be sleeping in… I wouldn't have kept her up so late… I mean… I…" he groaned.

"Arthur, trust me… Gwen's a big girl. Even if you are making her act like a school girl half her age…" Merlin shook his head with a smile. "She knew she had to be up early this morning. She _wanted_ to talk to you…"

"Tell Gaius I'm on my way…" Arthur said grabbing his jacket. "I should be there soon enough."

"I'll relay the message. See you soon!"

Arthur slipped his phone into the pocket of his jeans before stepping outside of the flat. He locked the door and turned toward the street only to find it blocked by two familiar faces. He frowned and rolled his eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

Tristan smiled while Percival glared.

"Mr. Pendragon", Tristan greeted. "It's been a long time…."

"Yes, it has Chief Inspector." Arthur tried to walk past them but Detective Percival blocked his path.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Tristan asked.

"The uni… I'm late." Arthur frowned. "And you're making me later than I have to be."

"Isn't your volunteer work over and done with?" Tristan frowned.

"I'm still helping them…" Arthur shrugged.

Tristan crossed his arms in front of him. "Something's changed with you…"

"I don't know what you-"

"No, no… it has… I see a stark difference in you…" Tristan let his arms drop. "Well, in your attitude mostly."

Arthur swallowed thickly. "I don't know… I guess."

"You guess?" Tristan laughed with a shake of his head before stepping aside and nodding to Percival for him to do the same.

Arthur finally cut through the two of them and started walking away.

"I'll see you tonight, Pendragon!" Tristan called out to him. "I look forward to seeing the show!"

Arthur looked over his shoulder with a scowl before picking up his speed to try to salvage the time that had already been wasted.

* * *

"You said you'd be here in a few…" Merlin frowned when he walked in. "Did something tickle your fancy on the way here?"

"I got stopped by the police." Arthur frowned.

"What the hell did you do? Pick a fight with a stand owner?" Merlin's eyes widened.

"They were waiting for me outside my flat…" Arthur shrugged.

"They?"

"The Chief Inspector and Detective who arrested me a few weeks ago… the reasons I was stuck doing this the last month and a half."

"Oh. Why? What did they want? Isn't your probation over?"Merlin asked.

Arthur shrugged again. "They were trying to intimidate me."

"Maybe you should tell my uncle… that's harassment, Arthur."

"No!" Arthur shook his head. "Do not tell anyone they were there this morning."

"But Arthur…"

"No, Merlin! I don't want to risk Gwen finding out. Not today."

"You need to tell Gwen already…"

"Tell me what?"

Arthur flinched when she snuck up on both of them and turned around with a smile. "Tell you that you still look beautiful… despite the lack of sleep."

Merlin glared at the back of his head and Gwen blushed before bursting out laughing.

"You're a terrible liar." She shook her head. "But I understand… it's between the two of you… I do not want to impose…"

"It's nothing, Guinevere." Arthur shook his head. "Nothing that you should worry over… I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's alright…" she smiled taking his hand in hers. "Gaius has barely noticed."

Merlin scoffed. "Only because we've kept distracting him."

"I'm here now." Arthur glared at his best friend. "What do you need me to do?"

Gwen grinned and led him toward one of the groups huddled in front of the small stage of the theater room. Merlin felt himself smile softly as he watched them walk away.

"It's about time he showed up", Lance grunted next to him.

"Arthur had some trouble getting out of bed this morning." Merlin smiled knowingly before turning to walk away. "Much like Gwen it would seem, right?"

Lance was scowling at his retreating figure when Vivian walked up to him. "Is it just me or are Gwen and Arthur closer _now_ than they were before?"

He snapped his head toward her. "You were supposed to have slept with him already… what's taking so damn long?"

"I've tried. I spoke to him yesterday." Vivian shrugged. "He didn't seem at all interested… maybe he truly does like Gwen… have you ever considered that possibility?"

"No…" Lance shook his head. "He doesn't truly love her… not really… he's using her… I don't know why but I need you to help me prove that… once Gwen sees that he doesn't really care about her… she'll…"

"She'll what?" Vivian snapped. "Fall back into your arms?" she snorted. "I think that ship sailed long ago, my friend."

Lance glared at her and turned to walk away. Vivian shuddered at the look he'd given her. She knew that Lance loved Gwen. She knew it long before she'd fallen for him herself. But was Lance really capable of damaging Gwen's relationship with Arthur? She turned toward the happy pair in the room. Gwen was placing more and more prop sets into Arthur's waiting arms. The fool was grinning despite the weight of the sets weighing him down. They both looked so foolish. They weren't fooling anyone. If Lance was right, and Arthur did have a dark past, maybe exposing that was all it took to break them up. She wouldn't even have to sleep with him. She shrugged. It could be fun though. She couldn't deny Arthur was good looking, even if he was odd and not at all socially appropriate. She felt someone was watching her and turned to see Merlin's steely gaze on her. She grinned in an overly friendly way before turning from him and getting back to work. That nancy was always watching her. She narrowed her eyes as she walked toward another set piece that needed to be moved. If he didn't stop, well no one could really fault her for scratching out those damn blue eyes of his.

* * *

"Is that enough?" Gwen was asking with a laugh. "Here… let me take some."

Arthur shook his head adjusting the load in his arms. "I'm alright. I can carry this. Just tell me where it needs to go."

"Um, here… I'll show you…"

She turned and led him out of the room toward the Auditorium's backstage door down the hall. She opened it for him and let him walk inside.

"Where do you want these?" he asked from the middle of the backstage area.

"Oh anywhere is fine…"

He placed it gently on the floor and turned toward her with his hands on his hips. "What else needs to be moved?"

She closed the door behind her biting the corner of her lip before walking up to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. His own hands immediately grabbed at her waist. She slipped her arms further up his shoulders until they hung loosely around his neck.

"Guinevere…" he whispered.

She touched his mouth with one finger. "Shh…"

He nodded listening more intently. There were people in the auditorium. Only a thick velvety curtain separated them.

"I just wanted to…" she whispered.

He nodded understanding. "I know."

She hugged him tightly taking in the feeling of him. She liked the hardness of his chest against the softness of her own. She enjoyed how his hands splayed on the small of her back before pulling her closer to him. They hadn't even kissed yet but somehow just holding each other in that room was no longer enough for the moment. She looked up at his face with a soft smile. She traced the contours of his face slowly. Arthur closed his eyes feeling her touch as it heated his skin.

"Guin…"

The sound of something falling and someone cursing broke him off though. He pulled away from her the same moment she did. They both turned toward the noise.

"That sounds bad…" she frowned.

He nodded before walking toward the front of the stage and his eyes widened when he realized what had fallen and on who. He jumped off the stage immediately. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry… It's my fault." One of their classmates was apologizing.

"None sense, it was an accident…" Merlin was saying from the floor.

Arthur rushed to help him up and placed him in a nearby chair.

"Good thing all I have to do tonight is play piano…" Merlin laughed. "Don't need my foot for that."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his friend.

Merlin shrugged. "What? It's true."

Gwen lifted his foot from the floor and looked at it. "I don't think anything's broken… but you should see a doctor anyway."

"Something fell on my toe." Merlin shook his head. "Honestly…. I'm fine."

He tried to stand and cried out in pain when he put his foot on the floor causing him to fall back in his chair. "Maybe I just need a moment."

"That's it…" Arthur shook his head reaching for him. "We're taking you to the hospital…"

"No…" Merlin was shaking his head.

"Come on, Merlin. Don't be an idiot…" Arthur grunted trying to lift the skinny man in front of him. "Gwen, can your driver take us?"

"No… please…" Merlin pleaded.

"Arthur…" Gwen called out softly causing him to turn to her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"What?" Arthur asked. "There's no time… we have to go now… and you both have to be back in time for tonight."

"Arthur!" Gwen called out interrupting Merlin's pleads. "Stop… Please."

Arthur turned to see the seriousness of her features. He nodded and followed her toward a distant corner. Crossing his arms, he nodded for her to begin. "What is it? Why are you stopping me from taking him to a hospital? You know he needs one."

"Merlin can't go to the hospital…" Gwen said simply.

"Why not?" Arthur asked feeling exasperated.

"Because…" she started. "He hates hospitals."

"Well, it's not like it's a theme park, Guinevere. Nobody _likes_ hospitals."

She shook her head. "No, you don't understand… He hasn't been inside of one since…"

"Since when?" Arthur prodded further angrily.

"Since his overdose a few years ago…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A.****N: Here's the next update... I left y'all on a killer cliff hanger last time... I'll probably be doing that more often... sorry about that... It took me three chapters to write the events of this "one day". So it's safe to say, it's a BIG day in this story. Lots of reveals... lots of things happened that y'all have been waiting patiently for... So enjoy this chapter and look out for the next one. It'll be up really, really soon... sooner than you think. As always, read and review! :)**

**OH! And before I forget... one of my reviewers asked me what an "overdose" was... I think this chapter can explain it... but just in case it's actually when you administer a dose larger than your body can sustain of something. It could be a drug over dose, medication overdose, alcohol overdose... it's deadly and people have famously died from it. The person who asked was a guest reviewer and I couldn't personally write to them to answer their questions, so I hope this helps. I hope you don't feel I'm calling you out... :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"His… his what?"

"His overdose." She repeated. "After his mum got sick… Merlin, he fell into a deep depression… he was involved with some bloke no one knew…. But he started doing drugs. Mostly, cocaine and heroin… _I_ think it was his supplier… it went on for a long time before anyone realized. It wasn't until his uncle found him unconscious with a needle that we even knew he needed help. Everyone just thought he was upset about his mum's… diagnosis. When she died, she asked him to stay clean… and he has been since… but that was right after his overdose. She died at home in hospice care because she refused to go to a place her son couldn't visit. He couldn't go back. He still can't."

Arthur took a step back. "Merlin's an… an addict?"

"A _recovering_ addict," she corrected protectively. "He doesn't tell people about it."

"But you know…"

Gwen flinched. "I lived it with him. When Hunith died, he and Gaius lived with me and my family. His father wasn't around by that time… Balinor died before Merlin was even born. I'm the one that watched him go through the horrors of getting clean. Well, me and Gaius… and my father. My father actually helped make sure Merlin got the best kind of help money could buy. He's my best friend. There's a reason why. We've been through a lot together."

Arthur nodded understanding.

"It's probably nothing." Gwen tried to smile at his concern for their friend. "I'll take him to Gaius… he was a doctor before retiring to teach… I'm sure he can fix Merlin right up… I really don't believe anything is broken."

He nodded, jumping when he felt her touch his arm lightly. He caught her soft smile before she turned to walk toward Merlin. He could hear them whisper to each other. She was probably telling him that she'd just confided his deepest darkest secret in someone else. Gwen was trying to help him up when Arthur jumped from his spot against the wall and walked toward them. He slipped one of Merlin's arms over his shoulder and held on to his waist.

"Arthur…" Merlin tried.

"We'll talk later, Merlin…" Arthur shook his head. "Let's just get you to Gaius.

* * *

Gwen had been right.

Nothing was broken, but somehow Merlin's ankle had been sprained and he needed to keep his weight off it for some time. Gaius had someone go purchase crutches for him and wrapped up Merlin's foot expertly.

Arthur was sitting in a chair when Merlin hopped toward him. Taking the seat next to him, Merlin tried to lift his foot up but it left him in an awkward position. Arthur reacted quickly and set up the chairs so Merlin could sit comfortably.

He smiled. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome…" Arthur said before sitting back down. "How does it feel? Does it hurt?"

Merlin couldn't be prescribed any pain medication. And he refused to take any over the counter pain killers either.

Shaking his head with a shrug, "as long as I keep off it, I'm alright."

Arthur nodded with a sigh.

"Arthur, I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"You have nothing to apologize for…" Arthur shook his head. "You barely know me… I shouldn't expect you to divulge such a huge detail about your life… your past…"

"Thank you…"

"But what does bother me, is how much you wanted to know about _my _past and yet were so unwilling to tell me about your own." Arthur frowned.

Merlin nodded understanding. "I shouldn't have pushed to find out so much about you and your family's falling out… whatever the reasons, they are your own. I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry, Merlin."

"Upset, then?"

Arthur sighed. "Disappointed… I thought we were friends…"

"We _are_ friends!"

"But you don't trust me…" Arthur shrugged. "Not really…"

"Arthur…"

"It's alright…." Arthur continued. "I can't blame you… we really don't know each other…"

"I'll tell you everything…" Merlin said. "Prove to you that I _do _trust you."

Arthur shook his head. "Merlin, you shouldn't want to tell me something to prove a point… you should tell me because you feel that you can confide in me… just like I should also tell you because I _know _that I can confide in you…"

Merlin felt himself smile. "So…"

"Let's talk." Arthur grinned. "After the show… me and you… we'll talk… we'll let it all out there… I trust you, Merlin… God help me, but I do."

"And Gwen?"

Arthur frowned. "It's not that I _don't _trust her…"

"It's that you don't think she can accept it… Accept _you_ if she knows the truth." Merlin understood. "You really aren't giving her nearly enough credit." He leaned in closer. "She cares about you… hell, she might even love your arrogant arse. I honestly don't understand why anyone would but she does… And you owe it to her to at least try to give her a chance to understand. Gwen's not fragile. She's made of stronger material than even you and I are."

Arthur wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him closer rubbing his knuckles against his head. He let go with a laugh when Merlin tried pushing him off. "Let's just get through tonight first."

"I'm already on these damn crutches. What more could go possibly wrong?"

* * *

Later that evening, Gaius had asked Arthur to be in charge of the curtain call. Arthur smiled fondly remembering the last time he stood there.

"What are you smiling about, buster?"

He turned toward the soft and sultry voice. His eyes widened and his smile grew. Gwen was standing in front of him already in costume. She looked amazing in the shimmering black and silver dress she was wearing.

"You look… wow… smashing…"

She tried not to laugh out loud and shook her head. "Gaius has you doing the curtain calls…"

"That he does…" he nodded with a shrug. "I'm alright with it though…. It's the best seat in the entire room… I'll have the perfect view to see a dame I keep thinking about…"

"Oh?" she smiled continuing his flirtatious game that she herself had started. "Someone I know?"

"The lady in question is someone I believe you're very close to…"

She was about to wrap her arms around his shoulders when Gaius came around the corner. "For God sakes Gwen! You'll wrinkle the dress… you'll have time to snog the hell out of Arthur after the show! Now get back into wardrobe so they can finish with your hair and makeup! The curtains go up in minutes!"

Arthur could feel himself blushing. And if he looked at Gwen, he knew she would be too. He narrowed his eyes trying hard to not say something rude to the older man. They were finally getting along. He wouldn't want to ruin the progress they'd made.

"Yes, Professor Gaius…" she caught his eye and winked. "Find me after the show."

He nodded and watched her walk away. He could have sworn he saw Gaius give him a smug smirk but shrugged it off before turning back toward the curtain. He felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out expecting Merlin to be texting him with another whine about how the crutches he'd been given were a bloody pain. He frowned when he read the text message from Gwaine instead.

"I thought you were kidding earlier."

He turned toward Tristan and Percival. Arthur rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone. "Twice in one day, Chief Inspector?"

"I wanted to come see the show…" Tristan grinned. "I hear it's the event of the season in this school."

"It is…" Arthur nodded. "They have a very talented cast."

"Specifically their lead… a Miss…" Tristan was reading off the pamphlet he'd been given at the front doors. "Guinevere Leodagrance… do you know her?"

Arthur's nostrils flared. "I know her."

"Well?" Tristan asked.

"Well enough." Arthur crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be backstage."

"You're right." Tristan said with a smile. "We'll go find our seats. We'll see you after the show."

Gwen walked by in that moment and Tristan almost knocked her down when they bumped into each other. She looked up with a smile and presented her hand. "Sorry about that… my fault."

"No, no my dear…" Tristan said shaking her hand. "It's entirely my fault."

She glanced between the two detectives and Arthur. "Are you friends of Arthur's?"

Tristan eyed her knowingly. "Yes… we are…"

Gwen grinned. "Arthur doesn't introduce me to many of his friends… I only know of one and he's a mutual friend. It's nice to meet you, Mr…"

"Tristan." He said looking over his shoulder at Arthur with a smug smile. "You can call me Tristan. This big bear next to me is Percival, but he goes by Percy."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." She smiled. "I better go take my place though… I'll see you after the show…"

Arthur glared at the two detectives as they walked away. Gwen walked up to him with a smile.

"They seemed nice." She was saying.

"Gwen, I want you to stay away from them…"

"What? But they're your friends… I thought…"

"They're not my friends…" Arthur frowned.

"But they said-"

"Guinevere", he stretched out her name rendering her speechless. He'd never said her name so desperately before. "Please, promise me."

She nodded. "Okay… I'll stay away from them."

"Thank you." He smiled cupping her cheek fondly making her smile softly.

"Good thing I didn't invite him to drinks at the pub later with the rest of cast." She said with a shrug.

"Drinks?"

"Yeah, that's why I was sneaking over here before Gaius caught me." She laughed. "Vivian's idea… she says it's to celebrate the end of the last treacherous few months we've had… well, for you it's been weeks I guess… but still… do you want to go… If not I can tell her that we won't make it and we can always do something with Merlin instead…. Or just… the two of us?"

He grinned caressing her face. "The two of us… I like that."

"So? Do I tell her no then?"

"No…" he shook his head cupping her face in his hands. "I don't want to take you away from your friends. We'll go…."

"Are you sure?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, who knows… it could be fun."

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"Oh really?" he nodded with a knowing grin.

"Yeah actually…" she nodded with a soft smile before looking up into his eyes. "I like seeing you hang out with them… you fit in, Arthur."

He stopped smiling. "Gwen…"

"I know you feel like you don't… but you do…. You fit… Right here… Next to me…" she rolled her eyes. "And Merlin for some weird reason."

He laughed. "That's one hell of a threesome."

She smacked his chest and narrowed her eyes. "I don't share."

"Oh… I like this possessive side to you, Guinevere." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I am not possessive, Pendragon." She glared.

He almost leaned in and kissed her. And had there not been stage hands and actors who were actually their classmates walking around he would have. But he didn't want their first kiss to be like that. He wanted it to be right whenever it would be. He kissed her forehead instead and let her go.

"You better go before Gaius catches you with me again." He laughed.

She shrugged and turned to leave. He watched her get into position amongst her classmates. She took a deep breath and glanced at him. He gave her a reassuring smile and he could see the nervousness on her face fade away.

"Arthur!" Gaius hissed at him. "Raise the bloody curtains!"

* * *

He lowered the curtains one final time that night with a smile. The show had gone perfectly. Even Merlin hopping toward the piano had been received well by the audience. Arthur watched everyone congratulate each other excitedly.

"Thank you, my boy…"

He turned toward Gaius and nodded his appreciation. "Thank you for letting me…"

"I may have been wrong about you, Arthur Pendragon…." Gaius admitted. "Don't hurt her… them…"

"I don't plan to, sir."

Gaius patted his shoulder lightly. "Good."

The older man turned and walked away just as Gwen jumped into Arthur's arms. "We did it! It's over!"

He lowered her to the ground. "I'm so proud of you, Guinevere… you were amazing!"

She looked down at her bloodied dress. "How was my death scene? I was worried… Was it stupid?"

"I had to keep reminding myself it wasn't real." He answered.

She hit his shoulder. "Shut up."

He laughed pulling her closer. "So…?"

"Hey Arthur! Gwen!"

They both looked up to see one of their classmates, Jay, with his arm around another classmate, Elaine.

"You two going to the pub?" he asked them.

Gwen and Arthur nodded.

"We'll see you there then… come on, Elaine… let these two have some time alone."

Arthur gave Jay a vulgar hand gesture as he walked away laughing.

"Let me go change and we'll go, okay?"

He nodded. "I'll wait for you out there with Merlin."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his jaw, near his mouth. "Okay."

He watched her as she walked away and shook his head before walking toward the piano where Merlin was still seated getting praise for his music. He sat next to his friend on the bench as an older couple left. "Gwen's changing… then we'll be going to the pub with everyone… are you coming?"

"I don't think so… I don't really fancy hopping all the way there."

"We'll get a taxi." Arthur shrugged.

Merlin agreed. "Okay… sounds good. I'll pay since you'll be getting one because of me…"

"Alright you two… I'm ready…"

Merlin and Arthur looked up to find Gwen wearing a short red dress to her knees.

"Gwen, you look beautiful as always…" Merlin greeted. "Right Arthur?"

He grinned. "Right…"

He stood wrapping an arm around her waist and turned toward Merlin. "Come on along Tiny Tim… your carriage awaits..."

Merlin glared as he stood and hopped behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: This next chapter doesn't need an introduction. I promised you guys it would be up soon... And I am trying hard to keep that promise. So here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! Enjoy! As always read and review. I would like to update again this weekend but I do have tickets on Saturday for Man of Steel and Sunday is Father's Day here in the States, so I don't want to make promises I can't keep. But I will try. That I can promise! :-)**

**As always, please read and then review. Your lovely messages are the best encouragement and they really do make my day. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Arthur leaned against the wall nursing a pint as he watched the theater group take photographs. At one point he'd been asked to take some, he'd even been asked to be in a few. He smiled taking another sip when his mobile vibrated again. Groaning he looked at the desperate text message from Gwaine, asking where he was.

Gwaine had been trying to reach him all night. As odd as Arthur found that to be, he didn't want to ruin the night he was having by involving Gwaine and everything that came with that.

"You keep looking at your mobile… what's wrong?" Gwen asked when she reached his side.

He smiled tightly. "Nothing… someone's just trying to reach me. Not sure why… I'm sure it's not important."

"You should answer, Arthur…" Gwen said. "What if it is important? Go on… and then come find me at the bar."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away again.

Arthur answered his mobile when it began vibrating again and walked toward the doors leading outside. "What is it?"

"Finally! I've been trying to reach you all night, mate!"

"I've been busy", Arthur answered. "What's going on?"

"I need you." Gwaine answered. "Tonight. There's a big fight going down. It'll be worth your while."

Arthur looked back toward the pub and frowned. "I can't… not tonight. I told you."

"Even if I told you that you stand to make more tonight than you do in the next three fights you participate in?" Gwaine teased. "You know you want to, _mate_. You told me you were running low on money. This is me helping you."

Arthur's frowned deepened. "What time?"

"Midnight." Gwaine said. "I'll send an address to your mobile."

Arthur nodded even though Gwaine couldn't see him. "Alright, I'll be there. I just need to say goodnight to someone."

"Don't be late."

He disconnected the line before Arthur could respond. Pocketing his mobile, he looked at the watch on his wrist and sighed. He had about an hour before he needed to meet Gwaine. He felt his mobile vibrate and pulled it out to see the address. He was nearby. Looking down at his clothes he frowned. He needed to change first. He needed to tell Gwen he had to leave. And he needed was a good excuse to do so.

He found Merlin sitting at a table near the back and walked toward the skinnier man. "Arthur! Where have you been, mate?"

He shook his head. Merlin had been drinking a lot. Arthur didn't know if that was a good thing or not but Gwen hadn't tried stopping him so he figured he shouldn't either.

"I'm heading out, have you seen Gwen?"

"You're…" he burped. "Leaving? Why?"

"Because something's come up…" Arthur tried to tell him. "Can you tell Guinevere I had to leave."

Merlin shook his head. "No… you tell her. I'm not going to be your messenger."

"_Mer_lin…." Arthur said in a warning tone. "I can't very well tell her why I have to go."

"Well, I'm not going to make up an excuse for you…" Merlin shrugged. "Who died and made you king, anyway?"

Arthur shook his head and sat down across from him. "Please."

"We still have to talk." Merlin frowned. "You were going to tell me…" he hiccupped. "The truth about everything…"

"And I will." Arthur shrugged looking at the time again. "I just can't do that right now and you're not sober enough to listen anyway."

"Why can't you tell Gwen the truth?"

"Because…"

"The truth about what?" Gwen asked appearing next to their table.

Arthur looked up and frowned. "Gwen…"

"What's going on?" she asked the two of them.

"Arthur's got to tell you something…" Merlin slurred. "I'm going over there so he can do it." He turned toward Arthur. "Tell. Her. Or I will."

Gwen sat down in Merlin's vacated seat and frowned. "Is there something I should know?"

Arthur's shoulder deflated before nodding. "Is there somewhere else we can go and talk?"

She nodded before standing and leading him toward the exit.

Three sets of eyes were on them as they left. Two of them glared in anger while the last pair watched them with relief.

Mithian walked up to Merlin. "What are you smiling at?"

He grinned wider before looking at her. "I'll tell you later. Come on, I need another pint."

* * *

Arthur followed Gwen to a spot on a hill overlooking the city. She sat down and looked up at him expectantly. He followed her example and sat next to her.

"Is this good?" she asked.

He looked up at the sky above them and the empty park around them. "Can we really be here this late?"

"It's a public place." She shuddered. "This is my favorite spot. I come here to think a lot."

"Cold?" he asked already taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

He smiled as she put her arms through and wrapped it around her. He looked at his watch again. It was almost midnight.

"Arthur?"

He turned toward her and frowned when he realized she wasn't smiling.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" she asked.

"The truth about me…"

"Alright…." She said slowly.

"Guinevere, you don't know the whole story about why I _volunteered_ to help the theater department."

"Tell me then…"

He took a deep breath before letting it out. "I was arrested and forced to volunteer as punishment."

She was taken aback and her eyes widened. "But…"

"It was the only way I could stay out of jail and stay in uni…" he shrugged looking down at the grass in front of him. "I was only supposed to create a few set pieces for you and it would have been over."

"What changed?"

"Huh?" he snapped his gaze toward her.

"You said you were only supposed to create the set…. It implies that you did more than that."

He chuckled. "Well, I guess falling in love with you would imply that I did do more than I was supposed to."

She gasped.

"You… you're in love with me?" she asked softly.

He turned toward her and touched her face softly before nodding. "….Is that insane?"

"It's completely insane…"

"Well, then I'm happy being insane…." He closed the gap between them and touched his lips to hers. Gwen whimpered but returned the kiss with just as much fervor. He cupped his face in his hands angling his face to deepen the kiss. Gwen placed a hand on his chest pushing him back on the ground without breaking their kiss.

He wrapped one arm around her and held his hand to her face as he continued to kiss her. She pulled away first with a smile before laying her head on his chest and wrapping an arm around him. They held each other on the grass and looked up at the darkened sky.

"What were you arrested for?" she asked suddenly as he treaded his hands through her curls.

He looked down at her as she angled her face to look at him better. Settling her into his side, he placed one hand under his head and sighed. "Illegal bare knuckle fighting."

She was tracing patterns on his shirt and stopped before erupting into laughter. "I knew it!"

He looked down at her in confusion. "Knew what?"

"I knew you'd been in a fight." She answered. "Merlin really is a terrible liar and you were wearing makeup for days. That was odd… even for you."

"You knew I was wearing makeup?" he asked his eyes widening.

"Oh come off it, Arthur…" Gwen shook her head. "How stupid do you both think I am, honestly…"

"Merlin said you couldn't tell…" he grumbled.

"Well, I don't think anyone did…" she said and continued tracing patterns on his shirt. "But I was worried and you'd been missing in action for a few days… and that first time, your color was just off. Merlin did a better job the second time."

"How'd you know Merlin did it?" he asked wrapping an arm tighter around her.

"Because he's done my makeup…" she snuggled into him before yawning. "I recognized the work."

He could feel her even breaths through his shirt and looked at his watch again. Midnight. He'd miss the fight. Gwaine would have to understand. He yawned and felt his eyes closing. Just a little nap, and then he'd get her home. That was his plans until he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The sun glared into his eyes. Arthur felt something, or _someone_, against his side and his eyes snapped open. He looked down and found a familiar head of curls still resting beside him. He looked at his watch and frowned. They'd stayed out all night. It was past six in the morning.

Pulling out his mobile from his pocket he found it'd died sometime throughout the night.

Gwen stirred in his arms before realizing where she was and waking up suddenly.

"Oh my God…." She sat up quickly and moved to stand. "He's going to kill me!"

"What?" Arthur watched as she looked for the shoes she'd kicked off during the night and put them on. "Who?"

"My father…." She groaned finding her purse and getting her mobile out. "Shit…. He's called a few times… Merlin too… I'm going to be in so much trouble… we have to go…"

"Gwen…" Arthur was standing up and stretching out his muscles. "We'll just explain that we fell asleep."

"In the park?" she asked. "He won't believe that. He's going to think I spent the night in your flat. And then he's going to want to kill you…"

Arthur laughed wrapping his arms around her as she tried to make a phone call. "Who are you calling?"

"Merlin…" she answered with a moan as he kissed her neck.

"Not how I ever expected to hear you say my name, Gwen…"

She snapped her attention to the mobile in her hand. "Merlin… no… I was just…"

"Are you with Arthur?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered guiltily.

"Well, that makes _me_ feel a whole lot better." He answered

"Why?"

"Because I lied to your dad last night." He answered. "He thinks you spent the night. But you better get home before he calls here asking for you or worse…"

"I will…. Thank you, Merlin."

"Tell Arthur hello for me." He said before disconnecting the line.

She turned around in his arm. "Merlin covered for me. But I still have to get home."

Arthur nodded understanding. "I'll walk you."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" she started.

"I'll just walk you until the corner and then you can go the rest of the way…" he shrugged. "I just want to make sure you get home safe."

She leaned up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him giving him a swift kiss. "Are you my knight in shining armor?"

He lifted her up. "Maybe…"

She laughed as he kissed her again.

* * *

"So…?" he started as they walked toward her home.

She had her hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked up at him with a soft smile. "So…?"

"You're not… angry… about what I told you last night?"

"I guess I'm a little bit upset ad that you felt like you couldn't tell until Merlin made you…" she shrugged. "But I also understand. It's difficult to let people in."

He shook his head. "I didn't want to ruin the image you had of me."

"And what image was that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know… mysterious, bad boy artist?"

She scrunched up her face. "That's not the image I had of you exactly…"

"It's not?" he asked as she shook her head with a laugh. "Well, what was it then?"

"My first impression of you was narcissistic arse who could draw…." She shrugged.

"What?!"

She laughed. "You acted like a prat that first time I met you… the last thing I wanted was to get to know you."

"Well…" he shrugged. "I thought you were a spoilt princess…"

She shook her head. "That's the first impression most people have of me…"

"And then after you met me?" he asked. "What'd you think then?"

"I thought you were beautiful disaster… and I couldn't figure out why… I knew you'd been hurt in the past… I just didn't know by who or how long ago…" she bit her lip as she continued laughing. "I wanted to save you."

He took her hand in his and entwined their fingers stopping them from going further. "You did."

She smiled brightly and he leaned down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. He groaned into her mouth deepening the kiss and she opened up beneath him allowing his tongue to meet hers. He explored her mouth not caring that they were on a public sidewalk a few feet from her door. She moaned playing with the little hairs at the back his neck and he squeezed her waist in his hands.

When she pulled back, it was with a smile. "Will I see you later?"

"How about tonight?" he asked. "I've still got to tell you the rest and Merlin should know to… meet me at my flat? He knows where it is."

She nodded before kissing him again. "I will."

"Goodnight, Guinevere." He said as she turned to walk the rest of the way to her home.

She looked over her shoulder with a soft smile. "Good morning, Arthur."

* * *

Arthur was already almost home when he realized he'd left his jacket with Gwen. He had a smile on his face when he walked into his flat looking forward to sleeping for a few more hours. When he closed the door, he felt someone push him forward making him fall on his mattress. He stood up to find one of his former opponents in his flat.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"You don't get to ask any questions right now, Pendragon."

He watched Gwaine step out from behind the mammoth of the man in between them.

"Where were you last night?" Gwaine asked.

"I…" Arthur tried. "My mobile died. I couldn't get the address. I was going to call you once it was charged."

"Your mobile died…" Gwaine mocked him before nodding toward the other man in the room.

Arthur didn't see the fist coming until it was too late. He fell back on his mattress and felt blood dripping from his nose.

"You owe me for last night…" Gwaine was saying as he walked around the flat. "I lost a lot of money because of you."

Arthur stood up again. "I'll make it up to you. I can fight. Today, tonight… whenever."

"Oh you will make it up to me." Gwaine was saying. "From now on, every fight you participate in, all your earnings will go to me. To make up for what I lost last night."

"Until when?"

"Until I'm satisfied." Gwaine narrowed his eyes before turning toward the tall man next to him. "Don't kill him. Just bruise him… a lot. I still need him around…." Gwaine turned toward Arthur. "For now…"

He turned and left the flat.

Arthur looked up at the man before him bracing himself for the beating that was coming. He could try to defend himself. But it wasn't worth it. Gwaine had brought the only opponent who'd ever beaten Arthur. He'd done it on purpose.

* * *

"I haven't heard from him all day…" Merlin was saying as they walked toward Arthur's flat later that evening.

"He's probably… sleeping…" Gwen answered with a shrug.

"So he told you then?" Merlin asked with a knowing smile.

"He told me about the fighting…" she nodded with a sigh. "He didn't say if he was still fighting though…"

"I don't think he's actually had a fight since the last one where I had to cover up his cuts and bruises." Merlin shrugged. "But it doesn't mean he's completely stopped."

"Do you know why he does it?" she asked her best friend.

"How much talking did you do last night?" Merlin eyed her warily.

"Not much…." She looked away guility.

"Gwen!" Merlin screamed. "You two… did you have… did you…"

"No!" Gwen shook her head. "Well, he kissed me… but we just fell asleep, Merlin… I promise."

Merlin laughed. "You don't have to make excuses to me, Gwen."

She rolled her eyes. "He wanted to tell me the rest but I had to get home. That's why he said for us to come tonight. So we can all talk."

"His flat's just this way…" Merlin said leading the way. "Come on…"

Gwen followed him to the brownstone. Merlin walked up to Arthur's door and frowned.

"What is it?" she asked from behind him.

"The door's open…" he answered, his frown deepening. "That's weird."

Gwen pushed him aside and walked inside.

She gasped and held her hand to her mouth. Merlin walked in behind her and his eyes widened.

"Oh God…" he muttered.

Gwen fell to her knees next to Arthur's unconscious form. "Merlin, call a medic! Hurry!"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Since this chapter has a lot of Gwen with her father, it seemed on fitting to post on Father's Day. Happy Father's Day to all the men out there by the way! In this chapter, some mysteries are answered. It's a pretty emotional chapter. Especially the scenes between Gwen and her father. And as promised... Gwen's pretty badass in this. Especially in the beginning. That scene was a lot of fun to write! Hope you enjoy. And as always, please review after you read. Those kinda get me through to the next chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep.

His eyes blinked slowly trying to focus on his surroundings. The sterile smell of the room he was in could only mean he'd been brought to a hospital.

He turned his head toward the window and found her sleeping in what had to be a really small and uncomfortable couch. What day was it? The sun was out, he'd realized instantly. How long had he been sleeping? He tried to sit up and groaned when the pain in his ribs was too much.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes when the movement caught her attention. She sat up in the seat yawning and moved to his side as quickly as she could. "You shouldn't move around too much… you've got a couple broken ribs."

She was frowning.

"How long have I been out?" Arthur asked.

"We brought you in last night…." She answered helping him sit comfortably against the pillows.

"We?"

"Merlin and me…." She frowned. "Well, Merlin got as far as the door before apologizing and turning around to leave…"

"Progress…" Arthur joked trying to coax a smile out of her. It wasn't working. "You're angry."

"I'm not…." She took a deep breath. "I'm not angry…"

"You sound angry…"

"I was scared, Arthur…" she snapped. When she realized how she'd spoken to him she frowned. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay…" he took her hands in his. "I'm the one who should be apologizing… I brought you into this mess that is my life. I shouldn't have done that."

"You almost died, Arthur." Gwen shook her head. "What happened?"

"My bookie… he was upset that I missed a fight last night. He lost a lot in bets because of it and this is his way of sending a warning." Arthur shrugged.

"A warning for what?" Gwen asked already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it from him.

"That next time he'll make sure to finish the job." He lowered his gaze to the blanket covering him.

"Next time?" she asked.

"Next time I miss a fight…" he explained.

"You're still going to fight?"

"I have to."

"No you don't…"

"Yes, Gwen, I do…" Arthur stressed. "Especially now that I owe him back…"

"Arthur…"

A knock on the door interrupted her. They both looked up to find Tristan and Percival standing in the doorway.

"Are we interrupting?" Tristan asked with a smile.

Arthur sat up a little straighter. Gwen looked between Tristan and Arthur, realizing the tension between both men.

"Tristan…" she greeted with a smile. "Are you here to visit Arthur?"

"I am actually…" he nodded.

"And how did you know that he was here?" she asked crossing her arms.

Tristan showed her his badge and Gwen nodded in understanding. "So you're not _friends _of Arthur's… you're his arresting officers…"

"We need to ask Mr. Pendragon a few questions, Ms. Leodagrance." Tristan stepped further into the room.

"Mr. Pendragon is currently under the medical care of Doctor Nimueh… he's not available for your inquiries at the moment."

"Are you hindering our inquiries, Ms. Leodagrance?" Tristan asked with a scowl.

"Not at all…" she took a better look at his badge and smiled, "Chief Inspector… Merely advising you that Mr. Pendragon is not available for your _inquiries _at the present moment…"

"We'll return then…" Tristan nodded toward Arthur. "When Doctor Nimueh has given you a clean bill of health."

"Not without his lawyer present." Gwen challenged.

Arthur watched the two, feeling a smile creep on his face.

"Very well then…" Tristan nodded in understanding. "We'll see you soon, Arthur. Feel better."

Gwen closed the door behind them and took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Where'd you learn that?" Arthur asked from the bed.

She turned around and shrugged. "I grew up with my dad… I may have picked up a thing or two from him…"

"What was that lawyer business?" he asked. "They can't charge me with anything again… I wasn't fighting…"

"They don't know that, Arthur…" she frowned searching for her mobile in her bag. "Right now, it just looks like you broke your probation…"

"Who are you calling?"

"My father…" she frowned. "You'll need a lawyer… and a good one…" Gwen released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding when the other line picked up. "Hi daddy, I need a favor…"

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Tom Leodagrance argued with his only daughter. "I refuse to be involved in this."

"Daddy…"

"Guinevere…" he narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of him.

She mimicked his stance and gave him a glare of her own.

Collette stood watching the two in the family room trying hard to hide her soft smile.

"He needs your help, dad." Gwen started trying a different approach. "Arthur wasn't fighting… his… he was attacked."

"Inside of his own flat…" Tom leaned his head to the side, not believing her.

Gwen shrugged. "They obviously did not want witnesses."

"Your friend has a long record, Gwen…" Tom shook his head. "Chances are, he broke his probation and now he's been caught by authorities."

"But he didn't!"

"And how can you be so bloody sure of that?" Tom asked.

"Because…" Gwen bit her tongue. She looked up at him and frowned. "Because I was with him that night…."

"I know you were… at the pub…" Tom shrugged his shoulders. "But then he left and no one knows where…"

"No… dad… you don't understand…" she frowned. "I was with Arthur… all night…"

Tom turned back toward his daughter, his face reddening even more than it had earlier.

* * *

"_What the bloody hell were you thinking to get involved with a police investigation?" her father screamed in the hospital waiting room. "They're talking about charging you with obstruction of justice! My own daughter… with criminal charges!"_

"_They were trying to violate his rights, dad! And you've always taught me to fight for what is right!"_

"_Don't turn my words back on me, Gwen!" Tom growled. "What you told Chief Inspector Knight was out of bounds! You're lucky he did not arrest you."_

"_He couldn't! I was right! Arthur needed to have his lawyer with him when he was questioned."_

"_Arthur Pendragon does not have a lawyer!"_

"_That's why I called you!"_

"_Guinevere!"_

"_Dad!"_

_They were both making a scene. They realized it when they noticed all the blank, silent stares looking back at them. _

"_I'm not taking his case…" Tom shook his head. "I refuse to help Uther Pendragon's son."_

"_What did his father do to you?" Gwen asked. "Why do you hate him so much?"_

"_We'll talk about this at home, Guinevere."_

"_Dad."_

"_We're going home." He frowned. "Now."_

* * *

They'd been arguing for the last hour over it. Gwen still hadn't gotten the information from him that she needed. And he had not changed his mind yet. So far, her efforts had been for naught. That upset her. She couldn't understand why her father would refuse to help someone who needed him. All because of who'd fathered him.

"I hate you." Gwen growled.

"You don't mean that."

She nodded. "Yes, I do. Now, I finally understand why Eli left. He was right about you. He always was. Ever since mum died… you're not the man I thought you were…"

"Guinevere…"

"If you won't help Arthur, I will."

"How? You're not licensed to practice. You're not even in law school."

"Maybe not…" Gwen frowned. "But I can study the material… I can learn. I'm a smart girl, dad… you did raise me after all."

"Gwen…"

"No… you had your chance to help me… you've chosen not to be involved." She shook her head. "I'll never forgive you for this."

She turned to leave the room as he called after her. She ignored him and ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Tom fell back on his couch with a sigh and rubbed his forehead. Collette stood directly behind him with her hands folded in front of her.

"Go on…" he muttered at the older woman. "Tell me what you want to say…"

"I think she's right." Collette answered.

"I thought you would…" Tom said looking back at her. "Why?"

"Well, she obviously cares for the boy… you've clearly missed that part of the story…"

"What are you talking about, Collette?" Tom shook his head before standing and walking toward his drink cart. "They barely know each other. It's nothing more than a passing fancy…"

"It's more than that, sir…" she said with a frown. "I think our young Gwen has gone and fallen and love… and it hurts you because it's the son of a man you despise."

Tom shook his head refusing to accept that. "Of all the people in the world… why him… why a _Pendragon_?"

"From what Gwen said… Arthur doesn't strike me to be anything like his father…" Collette continued.

"Gwen doesn't really know very much about his father…" Tom frowned. "How could she?"

"Well, why don't you tell her then?"

"I can't tell her, Collette." He shook his head. "She'd despise _me_…"

"How is that any different from what she feels now?"

"Because at least now, I don't disgust her." He frowned.

"You were young, Tom… You and Uther were both so young… what happened was not your fault…" Collette continued. "She deserves to know…"

Tom finished his scotch in one final gulp before placing the glass on the cart lightly. "You're right…" he whispered before turning toward her. "She's old enough to know… to learn the real reason Eli left…"

"Eli couldn't handle what you trusted him with… you've always thought Eli was the one destined to carry on your legacy… perhaps you were expecting much from the wrong heir to the Leodagrance dynasty…"

"Perhaps…"

Collette walked toward him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gwen won't think any less of you… You're her father… and despite what she said tonight, she does love you."

"I know that…" he frowned.

"Then help her… tell her the truth and help the boy… otherwise… I fear you may truly lose her too."

* * *

Gwen lay on her bed, in the dark, with her ear buds plugged in her ear. She felt the door open and turned her back to it before he'd walked fully inside.

"Guinevere…" he whispered before turning on the light. "I want to talk to you…"

She tried to ignore him, even as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'll tell you the truth…"

She could hear him. Despite the music playing softly, she could hear him.

"But I need you to turn around so we could talk properly."

She sighed before turning toward him. "You have to tell me everything…"

He nodded. "I will."

"And will you help Arthur, too?"

He flinched but nodded anyway. "For you… I'll help your… _friend_."

Gwen smiled softly. "Thanks, daddy."

She removed her ear buds and looked up at him expectantly. "Tell me…"

"I knew Arthur's father… when we were both young… we both served in the military together…" Tom started.

"You were mates?"

Tom nodded. "For a long time, Uther was my best mate… my brother… we were both from here… we'd both left the loves our lives back home… Ygraine, Arthur's mum, was beautiful. She and your mum were the best of friends. It was almost kismet that Uther and I had become such good friends while serving. We didn't even learn of the connection until we got home and they were both waiting for us…"

"Destiny…" Gwen whispered with a smile.

"Not exactly, baby…" he shook his head. "Ygraine got pregnant with Arthur fairly quickly after we returned."

"Why is that so horrible?"

"Uther didn't believe Ygraine when she said the baby was his…" Tom's eyes watered. "They hadn't been able to conceive, which was why they'd adopted Morgana."

"Dad… what happened? What did Uther do?"

"Uther came to our house one night…" Tom took a deep breath. "He was drunk… he'd drank a lot because he'd fought with Ygraine again over the pregnancy. He thought she'd been with someone else while we were overseas…"

"Was she?" Gwen whispered.

"I don't know…" Tom shrugged. "I doubt it… but your mother wouldn't have told me, even if it was true."

"What happened?"

"Uther came to our house… and your mum didn't want him around Elian…. He was about one at the time…" Tom continued. "So I took Uther for a drive… I tried to help him sober up before I sent him home." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Uther took the keys from me… and he drove instead."

"Drunk?"

Tom nodded.

"Dad…" Gwen started. "Did you… did you hurt someone?"

Tom choked up before nodding in a fit of choking sobs. "Yes… he hit someone… an old man… homeless… who was crossing the road…"

"Oh my God…"

"I helped him hide it." Tom confessed. "We never told anyone. Not Ygraine… not your mother… but we drifted apart. Ygraine and your mum drifted apart as well… and then Arthur was born and Ygraine died… your mother blamed herself for not being there for her friend… I couldn't bring myself to ever tell her it was because of me…"

"Dad…"

"We killed someone, Gwen…" Tom told her. "Arthur's father and I both killed a man… someone's son… maybe even someone's father or brother… We don't know…"

"Did they find the body?"

"Yes…" he nodded. "But no one claimed him… we thought it would make it easier but it didn't. I couldn't look at him without that reminder…"

"Who else knows about this?"

"I told your mum before she died… Collette has been with the family since before you and Elian were born, so she's always known. She helped me hide it from your mother. She burned the bloody clothes from that night." Tom confessed. "And Elian…"

"That's why you were always fighting…" she gasped.

"He called me a fraud…" Tom nodded. "He couldn't handle the truth about his father."

"Oh dad…" Gwen put a hand on top of his. "It wasn't your fault… Is that why you went into law?"

"I thought about going into police work but your mother asked me not to…" he smiled softly at her memory. "She told me I can do more behind a desk than I thought if I just helped the right people."

"Is that why you hate Arthur so much?" Gwen asked tentatively.

"I don't hate Arthur…" Tom shook his head. "He just reminds me of his father."

"Arthur is nothing like his father." Gwen shook her head defiantly.

"You don't know his father, Gwen…"

"I know they had a falling out."

"Arthur doesn't speak to his father?"

Gwen shook her head. "He hasn't for a long time."

"Why?"

"I think it has something with his sister's disappearance." She said.

"I remember reading about that in the papers." Tom frowned. "Morgana was a sweet girl… she was the apple of his eye. Until Arthur was born."

"Dad, is it possible that Arthur isn't Uther's son?" Gwen asked.

"I don't believe Ygraine had an affair…" Tom shook his head. "I don't believe she would have done that to Uther… she loved him… the only person she loved more in this world was their sweet Morgana and Arthur when she learned of his existence."

"What do you think happened to her?" Gwen asked.

"Morgana? No one knows…" Tom said. "They tried to find her but she'd either covered her tracks very well, or the person who took her did."

"How old was she when she disappeared?"

"She would have been sixteen, I think…"

"That's so young…" Gwen frowned.

"Does Arthur ever speak of her?"

"No…" Gwen shook her head. "He doesn't speak of his family ever."

"You can't tell him anything that I just told you, Gwen…"

"Dad…"

"No, Gwen… no one can know… not Merlin… not even Arthur…. Especially not Arthur."

"Okay…" she promised. "I won't tell."

"Good girl…" he said leaning in to kiss her forehead before standing and walking toward the door.

"So you will take his case?" Gwen called out softly to his retreating figure.

Tom paused before nodding. "I never imagined I'd be defending a Pendragon… but yes… for you… I'll help Arthur."


	12. Chapter 12

**A****.N: I have no excuse for taking so long to update... life's gotten in the way and I'm gearing up for a vacation... this girl's heading to San Diego for a week for the Con! Woot! So I probably won't update again until I return... Sigh... Sorry about that. But somehow you all have stuck by me... and I couldn't be more grateful. You're still enjoying this story and encouraging me to write. I'm glad. We've entered Phase II of this story... And Arthur's not good at relationships. Gwen isn't either, but Arthur's the worst! You'll see that in this chapter. There's still plenty of drama to go around. Plus, I'm gearing up to introduce Uther Pendragon... what? Did you really think I'd write a fic and not include Uther? Seriously? That's going to be fun to write. Given his history with Tom. As always... read and review... your motivating words is what keeps me writing! I love you all! ;-)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Careful…"

Arthur groaned holding his side as he slowly walked into Merlin's home. "I'm not some fragile girl, _MER_lin…. Stop treating me like I am…"

"I just don't want you ripping into your stitching because then Gwen will rip _my _head off."

Arthur shook his head in amusement.

"It's not funny…" Merlin whined. "That girlfriend of yours is mad..."

"Are you afraid of your best friend now?"

"I just never seen this side of her is all…" Merlin shrugged. "Did you see how she talked to those detectives?"

"I was there…"

"Exactly!" Merlin said closing the door. "Uncle Gaius… we're back from Arthur's flat…"

"I still think I should stay in my own flat…" Arthur frowned. "You don't have to keep an eye on me…"

"Arthur, your flat is still a crime scene…" Merlin shrugged. "Plus, Mr. Leodagrance wants you out of trouble and you're safer here."

"I don't know why I need a lawyer… I didn't do anything… I'm the victim here."

"And Tom is going to prove that. Just give him time." Gaius walked into the room and smiled tightly. "How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"No, sir…" Arthur shook his head. "I do have a slight headache from an annoying chirping sound that continues to follow me around though… do you have anything to remedy _that_?"

"I've been trying to come up with a Merlin Repellant for years…" Gaius laughed.

"Very funny…" Merlin rolled his eyes. "Gwen should be stopping by with her father soon… he wants to go over your case."

"I still can't believe he agreed to help me…" Arthur said with a groan as he sat on a nearby couch.

"Gwen can be very persuasive," Gaius grinned as he tried to make Arthur more comfortable.

A knock on the door startled them.

"That's Gwen…" Merlin said with a smile. "I'll get the door."

His smile wavered when he swung open the door to find Tristan and Percival on his doorstep instead.

"Mr. Emrys… nice to see you again… Is Mr. Pendragon here?" Tristan greeted. "The officer at his flat said he wouldn't be staying in his own flat for the time being…"

"Uhhh…"

"Chief Inspector…" Tom greeted as he took the steps to Merlin's door two at a time. "Nice to see you… I hope you aren't here to harass my client without his legal counsel present."

"Legal counsel?"

"Mr. Pendragon is _my _client now… and no officer of the law will speak to him without me being present."

"I apologize, Mr. Leodagrance… I did not know that Mr. Pendragon had hired a lawyer. Only guilty men do such a thing."

"As do wrongfully accused men…" Tom smiled icily revealing a document from his jacket. "A new witness has just turned up that can confirm Mr. Pendragon's alibi for the evening of the alleged fight."

"New witness… who?" Tristan asked tearing into the document.

"My daughter." Tom said with a frown. "Now, if you don't mind, Chief Inspector… I'd like a word with my client… in private."

Tom handed the papers for Percival to read with a knowing smirk. "You're lying… your daughter is lying to protect him and you're allowing her to do it. Why?"

"Believe me, Chief Inspector… I was angrier than you are when I learned about my own daughter's whereabouts. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Tom walked into Merlin's home and the younger man shrugged before slamming the door closed in Tristan and Percival's faces.

* * *

"Now I see where Gwen gets it…" Arthur muttered to himself when Tom walked into the room.

"What was that?" Tom asked.

"Nothing, sir…" Arthur tried to sit up. "Thank you… for…"

"Let's get one thing clear, Pendragon…" Tom scowled. "The only reason I am helping you is for my daughter. I'm not particularly fond of you and your family… I do this for her. Don't forget that."

"Yes, sir…" Arthur nodded.

"Now, I want you to tell me the whole truth…" Tom sat across from him and opened his briefcase to take out a notepad. "How did you meet Gwaine? How did you get involved in fighting? And why the hell did someone beat you to a bloody pulp?"

"I met Gwaine at school…" Arthur frowned. "I needed money and I'm good at fighting…"

"You trained?" Tom looked up from his notepad.

"Yes."

"So did your father…" Tom mumbled.

"You knew my father?"

Tom cleared his throat and continued questioning him for next few minutes. Arthur noticed he didn't answer his question about knowing Uther but he decided to leave it alone for the time being. He could always just ask him later when this was all over.

"I don't have to tell you that there is no fighting allowed, do I?" Tom asked.

Arthur shook his head. "Guinevere already told me to stay away from fighting…"

"Guinevere?" Tom asked. "I'm sorry… her mum was the only one who ever called her that."

"She might have mentioned that…" Arthur smiled softly.

"Why did someone attack you, Arthur?"

Arthur frowned. "I don't know… I'm not even sure it was Gwaine."

Merlin snapped his gaze toward Arthur and frowned.

Tom gave a curt nod before noting something on his legal pad and stood. "I'll be going now… Gaius, as always, thank you for your hospitality…"

"You're always welcome here, Tom."

"Thank you…." He turned on Merlin. "And you… stay out of trouble…"

"Yes, sir…" Merlin saluted with a grin. "Is Gwen coming by later?"

"She may have mentioned it." Tom said with a wink. He turned back around. "She's not allowed to stay over while he's here though…"

Merlin tried to bite back a smirk. "Of course not."

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Arthur," Tom said as he walked toward the door, "the police need to speak to you… no point is keeping them away any longer."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be by early to pick you up and give you a lift to the station. Goodnight."

Arthur watched him leave and waited for Merlin to close the door before he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"That was intense…" Merlin said turning back toward them.

"You're not kidding…" Arthur grumbled. "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you…" Merlin frowned. "He's just a little overprotective."

"A little?"

"I'm off to bed." Gaius interrupted their banter. "Merlin, you heard Tom… don't let Gwen stay the night."

"Of course not, Uncle." Merlin said with a smile. "I'll make sure she gets home safe later tonight."

"Goodnight… behave you two."

"G'night!" Merlin waved while Arthur fumbled with his mobile. "Will you stop looking at that thing… she's coming…"

"I know… it's just…" Arthur started before shaking his head and leaning his head back.

"What?"

Arthur lifted his head toward his friend. "Didn't you find it odd how Gwen's dad knew that my father trained?"

Merlin shrugged. "Your dad's pretty well known… maybe that's common knowledge…"

"Maybe…" Arthur muttered before smiling. "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Why did you lie to him? About Gwaine?"

"I don't want Gwen or her father anywhere near Gwaine…"

"But Arthur…"

A knock made Arthur's head snap toward the door with a smile cause Merlin to stop trying to knock sense into him.

"That's definitely got to be Gwen…" Merlin said with a frown walking toward the door. "Thank God you're here…"

"Why? What's wrong?" Gwen asked with widened eyes before stepping in through the door. Her gaze landed on Arthur and she sighed, releasing a breath of relief.

"He's been unbearable…" Merlin rolled his eyes. "He keeps checking his mobile."

She smiled softly, walking toward him. She sat next to him before she leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here…"

"My dad called as soon as he left… I was already on my way here… he said those detectives were here when he arrived."

"Yeah…" Merlin nodded. "You should have seen your dad! He puts your evil eye to shame, Gwen!"

"Where do you think I got mine?" she smirked.

"Did your dad tell you anything about me?" Arthur asked wrapping an arm around her.

"He just said not to spend the night…" she sighed leaning against him comfortably.

"He warned me too," Arthur said pulling her as close as he could without hurting his side and yawned. "How long can you stay?"

"Not long…" she whispered. "I wanted to come by and see you though…"

"I'm going to give you two sometime alone then…" Merlin said with a knowing smile. "Gwen, we'll take you home when you're ready. Uncle Gaius lent me the car."

"Thanks, Merlin…" she smiled.

Arthur watched his friend disappear around the corner before turning toward him. "Hey… what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" she asked. "Oh nothing… I'm just sleepy…"

"You want to go home?" he asked.

"No…" she smiled softly. "Being here with you in just what I needed…"

"You sure you're alright?" he asked. "You just look live you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders…"

Gwen frowned. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know the truth about his father and about why his father was never truly affectionate with him. But she couldn't. She'd made a promise to her own father last night.

"I'm fine…" she lied with a soft smile. "Just hold me…"

"Always…" he wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed the side of her head before resting his cheek there.

Merlin would have to wake the two of them to remind them that Gwen needed to go home later.

* * *

"Gwen was acting weird last night… wasn't she?" Arthur asked Merlin at the kitchen counter the following morning.

"I didn't really spend much time with her…" Merlin shrugged. "Besides… you two fell asleep… how could you tell?"

"She was just more quiet than usual…" Arthur frowned. "More withdrawn…"

"Maybe she was tired…" Merlin turned toward him and leaned against the stove. "It's been a long weekend… With you landing in the hospital Saturday night… it's been non-stop for her…"

"I'm sure I caused a fight between her and her father too…"

"Probably…" Merlin agreed.

"Why does he hate me?"

"I think he just doesn't like the idea of his daughter spending the night with some strange bloke in a park…" Merlin shrugged. "When you have daughters, you'll understand…"

Arthur threw a dirty rag at him and glowered. "Shut up, Merlin."

There was a knock on the door that interrupted the rest of their conversation.

"Looks like your future father-in-law has arrived…" Merlin smirked.

Arthur glared at him before standing to open the door. Tom wasn't playing around when he said he'd arrive early in the morning to give him a lift to the station.

"Good… you're ready…" he walked into the home and frowned. "Are you ready?"

"Yes… let me just get my jumper and we can go."

When Arthur disappeared, Merlin turned toward Tom. "He's really a good bloke, Mr. Leondagrance."

"Really… Merlin… we've known each other long enough for you to call me Tom…"

"Alright Tom, Arthur is a good man… and he loves your daughter… very much…"

Tom smiled. "Already speaking up for him, are you?"

"I am…" Merlin nodded. "You should see them together. It's pretty amazing."

Tom's features softened for a moment before his face hardened again. Arthur was coming out from behind Merlin as he carefully put his arms through the jumper's sleeves.

"I'm ready…" he announced.

Tom cleared his throat. "Thank you, Merlin…"

Merlin gave the older man a curt nod and watched him lead Arthur out the door.

"Anything I should know about today?"

"Only speak when you're spoken to and if I tell you not to answer something, you don't."

Arthur gave him a slow nod. "Sounds simple enough."

"Let's hope so…" Tom grinned before opening the passenger door for him. "After you, Mr. Pendragon."

* * *

"Where were you Friday evening?"

Arthur glowered at Tristan. "You know where I was for most of that evening, Chief Inspector."

"What about Saturday then?"

"I was inside my flat… unconscious… I believe you've seen my hospital file…"

"My client's injuries indicated that he'd been unconscious for hours before my daughter, Ms. Leodagrance and Mr. Emrys found him."

"But you have no alibi…"

"Don't answer that, Arthur." Tom glared at Tristan. "Now, you're just baiting my client, Chief Inspector."

"Your client is on probation, Mr. Leodagrance."

"My client's probation ended on Friday night, Chief Inspector." Tom narrowed his eyes. "My client's whereabouts have been accounted for Friday evening through Saturday…"

"Quite. He was with your daughter."

Tom clenched his fist. "That is correct."

Tristan gave him a smug smirk before turning back to Arthur. "Have you encountered Gwaine? Did he have you beaten?"

Arthur turned to Tom before shaking his head. "I did not see my attacker."

"You're lying…"

"Excuse me, Chief Inspector…" Tom interrupted. "But I believe you're not allowed to speak to my client in such a manner. Choose your words more carefully."

"I just find it hard to believe that your client is the victim of such a random attack given his history…"

"Assumptions will not get you anywhere…. Right now, you have nothing against my client that proves he's still involved with any illegal dealings." Tom stood. "And if you harass my client again, I will file counter charges against you, your partner and this entire department. Come, Arthur. We're done here."

Arthur stood abruptly and followed him toward the door. The pair walked out of the station quietly, toward Tom's car. Arthur reached the passenger side door with his hands in his pocket. "Thank you…"

"I did it for my daughter…" Tom said opening the door to his car and waiting for Arthur to slide inside before driving into traffic.

* * *

"You should have seen the way he handled them, Guinevere…." Arthur was telling her. "Your father is amazing…"

She grinned proudly. "I knew he could help you."

"I don't think those detectives will be coming by again…" Arthur smiled. "I'm glad. Having them breathe down my neck was getting to be a bit much."

"Arthur…" Gwen leaned further back against the counter in front of him. "Is it over? Are you done? With the fighting, I mean?"

Arthur sighed and walked up to her placing his hands on her waist. He leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his before kissing her softly. "I want to be…"

"Then what is stopping you?" she asked.

"Guinevere…" he shook his head. "You don't understand… Gwaine…"

"Gwaine can shove it up his arse!" she cut him off making him smile slowly. "My father can protect you. You can stay here with Merlin…"

"I can't live off Merlin and Gaius forever… I need my own space."

"We'll find you a new flat." She interjected. "Somewhere near me… or Merlin… wherever… somewhere Gwaine can't find you easily…"

"It's not that simple, Gwen…"

"Then make it simple…" Gwen whispered. "Tell my father how he threatened you… tell him the whole truth… he can help you… hire protection…"

Arthur pushed back a strand of her hair with a slow smile. "Okay…"

"Okay?"

"I'll stop…" he said. "But I'm not involving your father… I'll stay here with Merlin until I can find another place I can afford… I'll try to get a new job… My friend Leon owns a gym… I'm sure he has some work for me."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling him down for a bruising kiss. He returned her kiss with equal fervor and smiled as he pulled away. "I'm happy…"

"Good…" he whispered. "Me too…"

"Thank you, Arthur…" she smiled hugging him tightly. "I'm here for you… however you need me."

He tightened the embrace and laid his head on her shoulder sighing deeply before closing his eyes tightly. "Thank you, Guinevere…"


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: I am so sorry everyone... I know I have been MIA. Real life has just been kicking my ass since I got back from Comic Con. But I'm finally getting my act together. I have not... I repeat... I have NOT abandoned this story. Updates just won't come as regularly as I'd like.. But I'll try harder, I promise. As for real life... lots of changes going on in my life... I'm going to Film School... I've been accepted and have a scholarship and tomorrow is my orientation. I'm supposed to start in November. Which is an odd time to start but whatever. I'm excited. Especially since I've been working on my own personal screenplay. Let's see what else... Ben Affleck is Batman... my day job sucks more than ever... I met a lot of cool folks at San Diego Comic Con... I'm going to finally get the proper training to write my screenplay... and oh yeah... Bradley James is still hot. Sorry... thought I'd throw that in there. Anyways, as always... please read and review... I love to hear from you guys... I hope there's still interest in the story... I told you it would be 6 parts... we've entered part 2. Part 2 is shorter than part 1. I think the name speaks for itself really. Expect heartbreak. But if you love the angst, you've definitely come to the right place because I LOVE ANGST. We can love it together! Okay... enough ranting... I need to go to sleep so I can be bright eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow for orientation. Ha! :-0)**

* * *

**PART 2: POISON & WINE**

**Chapter 13**

"I never thought you'd be in here earning an honest living, mate."

Arthur looked up from the note pad he was writing on with a small shrug. "I'm trying…"

Leon leaned against the countertop with a grin. "I like this girl you're with now… she's good for you…"

Arthur smiled softly. "She's definitely special…"

"Have you seen Gwaine?" Leon frowned.

"Not since that day in my flat…." Arthur said putting down the pen. "That was almost two weeks ago."

"And you've been staying with your friend all this time?"

Arthur nodded. "I'm going to look at flats with Guinevere tomorrow… she wants me to stay close to her or Merlin…"

Leon choked on a chuckle.

"What?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"She's got you on a tight hold, that's all."

"She cares…" Arthur defended.

"Good…" Leon said with a smile. "About time you realized that someone does… just remember she's not the only one who ever did."

Arthur watched him walk away with a smile before looking up at the door when the bell jingled. His entire face lit up when he watched her walk in with Merlin trailing behind. Walking around the counter, he reached for her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were free for lunch…" she smiled and kissed him softly causing Merlin to fall into a coughing fit behind her.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm free. Just let me let Leon know that I'm going."

Gwen gave him another quick kiss before letting him go. She elbowed Merlin and glared. "Stop it…."

"I can't help it…. You two are just so… sugary sweet."

"Shut up. Merlin… you know Arthur doesn't like drawing attention…"

"I'll stop." Merlin whispered with a frown as the man in question walked toward them.

"Alright, what's for lunch?" Arthur asked with a grin.

Gwen and Merlin both smiled tightly before leading him out the door.

* * *

After his earlier lunch with Gwen and Merlin, Arthur's day slowed down to an almost halt. He used a pad of paper as a distraction and found himself making sketches of a very familiar and beautiful face. He was smiling when the door to the gym opened, signaling that someone was coming in. Looking up from his drawing, he noticed who'd come in and frowned at the grinning face.

"How'd you find me?" he asked turning the drawing over so the person in front of him didn't notice it.

"It wasn't hard. It did take me a couple weeks though…"

"What do you want, Gwaine?" Arthur crossed his arms in front of him.

"What you owe me…" Gwaine glared. "I haven't seen you around and you've changed your mobile it would seem. You wouldn't happen to be hiding from me, would you mate?"

Arthur glowered. "I took a beating a couple weeks ago. I've been recovering. Lost my mobile in process, _mate_."

"It's good that I found you then." Gwaine leaned against the counter. "You look like you're in tip top shape now… Can you fight?"

"I…"

"Because if you're trying to tell me that you're out, and I really hope you're not, you know what I can do to you… even more… what I can do to that pretty little bird you've cozied up to… or her nancy of a friend that you've decided to shack up with."

"Stay. Away. From. Them." Arthur growled through clenched teeth.

"I didn't think you'd be swinging both ways, mate… but I guess they're both good looking enough."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "I'll turn you in."

"To who?" Gwaine laughed. "The Chief Inspector whom you swore to that you had nothing to do with me?"

Arthur frowned.

"Associating yourself with me now wouldn't help your case much, would it?"

"What do you want me to do?" Arthur asked with defeat.

"It's simple really… I call and you show up…" Gwaine smiled. "You fight tomorrow."

The Irish man turned toward the door before looking over his shoulder with a sly grin, "I'll try to make sure not to ruin your pretty face."

* * *

"What do you mean you have to work?" Gwen sat on Arthur's bed the next morning at Merlin's house. "I thought you told Leon we'd be looking at flats today…"

"I did… but he needs me…" Arthur lied. "I'm sorry. You should still go though… take Merlin… bring me back some of your favorite locations and I'll look at them with you next week…"

"I kind of wanted to do this with you…"

"I know…" he frowned and sat next to her taking her hand in his. "But I have to do this."

She bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling. "I know." Leaning in to kiss him softly, she trailed her fingers on his cheek. "I'm so proud of you, by the way."

"For what?"

"You've got a real job… you're no longer fighting illegally…" she smiled. "I'm sorry that I made you quit."

"It was for the best." He shrugged.

"Still… I know you did it mostly for us…" she played with his hair. "I love you, Arthur."

He snapped his neck toward her. He could feel that he needed to lift his jaw from the floor. She pushed his jaw back into place.

"Why does that surprise you?" she laughed. "You said it first… remember?"

He leaned in and kissed her. Gwen groaned as he deepened the kiss, pushing her back on his bed. Arthur's hand slid up her waist and cupped the underside of her breast. He nipped her lips and touched his tongue to hers. Gwen allowed him entrance and smiled into the kiss before pushing him away.

"Arthur, if you don't stop you'll be late…" she whispered.

He traced the contours of her face. "I don't want to go…"

"It's only a few hours…" she smiled softly. "You'll see me tonight."

"Guinevere… I love you… I'd do anything for you…"

She arched an eyebrow. "You okay, Arthur?"

He faked a small smile. "Never better."

* * *

"You're late."

"I had to lie to my girlfriend about where I'd be." Arthur growled. "And it's only a few minutes."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes. "Don't let it happen again."

Arthur clenched his jaw in anger before turning to prepare for his own fight. He'd left Merlin's house quickly after and taken the tube to the address Gwaine had given him. He frowned thinking about lying to Guinevere and even Merlin about where he'd be. He knew they wouldn't check on him at the gym. And Leon wouldn't come looking for him. He hated how easy it was to lie to them. But after Gwaine's threats, he really didn't have much of a choice.

"Arthur!" Gwaine called him out of his thoughts.

Arthur walked toward him and found himself standing in front of his opponent.

"Arthur, meet Eli…" Gwaine smiled. "Good luck…. This one is feisty."

Arthur turned back toward the man, Eli, who Gwaine had just introduced. There was something familiar about him but Arthur didn't have time to place it before Eli threw the first swing. The two men danced around each other trying to avoid each strategically placed hit. Arthur was able to get in a couple of good punches and maintained good protection of his face.

Eli didn't seem very experienced but when compared to the fact that Arthur hadn't trained in a couple weeks, it was an even match. Eli was able to get in a few of his own hits that almost doubled Arthur over.

Groaning, Arthur realized he needed to end the fight or risk losing. And the more fights he lost, the more fights he would need to participate in to win back Gwaine's money. He didn't think before hitting Eli's jaw and following up with a punch to the gut that knocked him down completely.

After a few seconds, Gwaine declared Arthur the winner.

Arthur stretched out a hand toward the man on the floor and helped him stand. "Sorry about…"

"It was a good fight." Eli said with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you Eli…" Arthur said with a genuine smile.

"You as well, Arthur."

He walked toward Gwaine who was collecting his winnings that Arthur would never see. "Am I finished here?" he growled.

"Yeah… go home…" Gwaine laughed. "I'll contact you when you're booked."

Arthur nodded and turned to leave the warehouse. He picked up his bag and put his shirt back on as he walked toward the exit. He reached for his mobile inside his bag and found a text message from Gwen and a few from Merlin. They were worried about him and wondering where he was.

Arthur called Gwen first and cringed when he felt his bruised ribs start to hurt more than he thought.

"Hey… where are you?" she'd answered on the second ring.

"I'm on my way home…" he frowned knowing how far he really was from home. "It might take me a while to get back. I'm just finishing up here."

"Are we still on for dinner?" she asked.

"Of course…" he smiled softly. "We need to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating exactly, sir?"

"The fact that I've somehow wooed you into loving me."

Gwen's laughter filtered through the line. "It wasn't that difficult."

Arthur walked toward the station with a smile.

"Hurry home… I'm with Merlin… he's driving me mad…"

"Why?" Arthur asked with a frown.

"He keeps entertaining the idea of the three of us living together in some brownstone flat he saw today…" she said with a chuckle.

"The three of us?"

"I told him that's ridiculous…" she said. "You two maybe… and then I'd come and join and every once in a while of course."

Arthur choked on what he was going to say next. "Wh… what?!"

"Arthur, I'm kidding…" he could hear her rolling her eyes at him. "Just hurry home… I'm cooking and Merlin is threatening to eat it all if you're not home soon."

He could hear Merlin affirming that fact in the background. Arthur smiled to himself as he reached the tube station.

"I'll be home soon enough…" he answered with a chuckle.

"Alright…" she sighed.

"And Guinevere?" he called out before she could disconnect.

"Yes?"

"I love you."


End file.
